Endless Suffering
by GiftOfPerseverence
Summary: Lee has been having unwanted experiences with the one person he'd rather avoid. Neji finds out what's been going on but, can he save Lee before it's too late? onesided GaaLee eventual NejiLee  Warning, Violent rape. Don't like, don't read.
1. Love Confession Gone Wrong

Lee did what he always did every night- went for a walk. It was the most efficient way for him to clear his head from thoughts that might keep him up all night. 

He usually thought about the things he had done earlier that day. His training for example. He'd try to come up with different ideas that would give him a chance of winning a match against his rival-Neji Hyuuga.

Lee was no idiot. He knew when he couldn't defeat an opponent. But, he knew if he tried hard enough, he'd be able to beat natural talent with hard work. Neji wasn't an idiot either. He could determine if anyone was worth his time. Why waste chakra on a meaningless battle? Especially when the outcome was a given?

Lee always enjoyed his walks. The weather was always nice- cool and refreshing against his face. The silence throughout Konoha was also nice. He could think without any annoying distractions.

About a block from his house, barely passing an alley where the neighborhood garbage can was kept, he heard a somewhat familiar voice call out.

"Hey..."

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, turning around.

"Who is there?" He asked, cautiously.

He searched his surroundings. He looked to his left, his right, up and yes, he even looked down. But, he didn't see anyone.

'Must have been my imagination.' He thought as he turned back around.

"Whoa!" Lee shouted, surprised to find himself mere centimeters from another's face.

"I am sorry, excuse me." Lee said politely, but the man in his way didn't move.

He tried again. "Excuse me, but I need to-"

"Its been awhile... Rock Lee."

Lee blinked. "Huh?"

The man stepped closer and Lee, utterly confused, backed away from him. The man had led Lee under a light post, where he could get a better look at him.

He had wild, blood red hair that stuck out in every direction and beautiful sea foam green eyes. He also had thick, black rings around his eyes. On the left side of his forehead where his hair parted, lay a tattoo of a character that read 'Love'.

A look of realization crossed Lee's face, his mouth agape. "Gaara."

Gaara smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Lee demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

Lee's jaw dropped. 'No way... is he for real?!' There was NO way that this was happening. The person who nearly killed him, had it not been for Gai-sensei, was actually apologizing?! Lee stared at him with a disbelievingly.

He shook his head. "Okay. Now if you do not mind, I need to get going." He brushed past Gaara but stopped again when he heard Gaara speak.

"I also... have this strange feeling about you. I know that I've felt this before... I just don't remember.."

"Feeling? What.. feeling?" Lee asked curiously, walking back over to the redhead.

"...The heart's desire to serve... and protect someone..." Gaara answered, remembering Yashamaru's words. "Love..."

Lee's eyes widened. "What?! You... love me?"

Gaara looked at him as if saying _'Duh, that's what I just said isn't it?'_

Lee looked down. "I.." He started.

Lee looked at Gaara, meeting his gaze. "I am flattered, but..."

Gaara frowned. He knew this wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted it to.

He continued. "But I am sorry, the feeling is not... mutual. My dislike for you.. runs deep."

"That's why I'm here. To apologize." Gaara said, trying to get Lee to change his mind about him. He didn't want Lee to continue thinking of him as some.. horrible demon.

"I do not accept!" Lee declared, storming off. He was going home, his peaceful walk had been ruined.

"Ungh!" Gaara clutched his head. _'You were never loved Gaara... Love only yourself... Fight only for yourself...'_ "Yashamaru..."

He was tired of people being frightened of him, hating his existence. He was tired of being called names and people running from him. It wasn't his fault he was the way he was... but they didn't see it that way. Its human nature to fear those who are different after all...

Gaara grabbed Lee by the arm and shoved him into the alley beside them. Lee slammed against the wall where he was held tightly by Gaara.

"W-what are you doing?!" Lee asked, his eyes full of fear and confusion.

"S-stop it! Those.. those eyes... Why?!" Gaara screamed, remembering the looks given to him by the people of his own village.

"I'm not leaving until you're mine!" He snarled in Lee's face.

Before Lee even had a chance to fight him off, Gaara held his arms above his head. Gaara inched closer, wanting to kiss Lee's soft lips. As he was about to get what he wanted, Lee jerked his head to the side.

Gaara was highly offended and violently pulled Lee down to the ground, who landed hard on his back.

"Wrong move Lee. You'll regret it." Gaara kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Uh!" Lee grabbed his stomach, rolling onto his side. ' What.. is going on? Why is he doing this?'

Gaara, using his foot, pushed on Lee's back, making him roll over completely. Now that Lee was lying on his stomach, Gaara sat on his ass, straddling him.

"Get off of me Gaara, please!" Lee said, trying to roll back over.

Gaara grabbed Lee by his hair and slammed his face into the ground.

"Gah!" Lee cried out."

"Don't make me hurt you." Gaara warned.

'As if you have not already!' He thought as he wiped his now bleeding nose.

"Please.. Do not do this!" Lee begged.

Gaara punched Lee in the mouth, giving him a busted lip. "Shut up!" He pulled out a kunai and ripped his jumpsuit and legwarmers to shreds.

"No! Please!!" Lee screamed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Again, Gaara punched him. He gave Lee several beatings along his back and arms. Lee was his, no one else's and he'd do whatever it takes to get Lee to realize that.

"Stop! Please... Just stop!"

Gaara ignored his plea and forced himself in between Lee's legs. He reached beneath Lee, stroking his member.

Lee whimpered softly. There was nothing he could do against Gaara. If he tried, he'd probably be killed. He felt so helpless...

Gaara pulled out his own member, shoving himself into Lee.

"GAHH-!!" Lee screamed in agony but was silenced by a hard slap to the face.

He growled at him. "You'd better keep quiet.. or you'll wake everyone."

"I- I do not care!"

Gaara gave Lee hard, fast thrusts. He didn't even give Lee time to adjust to the feeling of someone being inside him. He pounded deep into Lee, and enjoyed every second of it. To him, Lee was warm and the tightness squeezed him brilliantly...

Lee felt himself having a mental breakdown. He was crying, almost uncontrollably. What was that rule? Shinobi must never show their feelings no matter how bad the situation? Hopefully this was an exception... He could feel blood trailing down his inner thigh and he knew Gaara was ripping him apart.

Gaara quickened his pace, thrusting hard and fast as he finally shot his load deep into Lee. He pulled out of him, feeling satisfied. As he put himself away, he licked his lips. "You're mine."

Lee weakly faced him and shook his head. "No..."

Gaara slapped him again. "This will remind you." He pulled out yet another kunai and carved the letters M, I, N, E into Lee's back.

Lee bit his lip, preventing himself from letting out a cry. He didn't want to upset Gaara further.

Kneeling down, Gaara raised Lee's chin. He placed a kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard or forceful. Instead, it was loving and very passionate and because of that, Lee... returned the kiss.

Gaara pulled away and hit him in the back of his neck. Lee fell unconscious and Gaara walked out of the alley, as if nothing had happened.


	2. Bloody Mess

Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter... here's the second. This is my first story so please, if it needs improvement let me know!! 

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so... here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Lee would be the main character.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee opened his eyes, the sun's rays blurring his vision.

"Uh..." Groaning, Lee raised an arm to shield his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought.

He moved to sit up, but when he did, pain came rushing in.

"Ungh! Oh god..." Lee tightly closed his eyes and pulled hard on his hair. He remembered why he was here... The events from last night filled his head. Gaara... where did he go?

Lee released his hair and slowly pushed himself up, using the wall for support. 'Oh well,' he thought. He had something else to worry about- being seen. He knew it was early morning. It wouldn't be long before the villagers were awake and active.

Painful as it was, Lee bent over, grabbing his only pieces of clothing. His headband and sandals. He slowly made his way out of the alley, stopping at the opening. He looked around, making sure there was nobody around. Not seeing anyone around or in the direction of his home, he sighed in relief.

'Good, I do not want anyone seeing me like this.'

Who could blame him? He had dark bruises along his face, arms and back. There was a bloody mess about his back from the word that was carved into him. And dried blood covering his ass and inner thighs. Not to mention he was completely nude.

Lee resumed his difficult journey home. Having taken so many breaks along the way, it was a miracle he made it home without anyone seeing him.

He closed the door behind him and slumped against it. He dropped his things, landing on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Lee sighed and glanced at his clock. He was half an hour late for training. But considering how bad he felt, he didn't really care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaiiii!" Tenten whined, tugging gently on his arm. "Where's Lee? He's never late."

Gai-sensei wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I know. He's usually here before I am."

She gave him a worried look. "You don't think-"

"But I'm sure he's just fine. Everyone has their off days." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Neji leaned against a tree a little ways from them, eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. He peeked an eye open. "That or.. maybe a rogue ninja found him training in the forest and killed him."

"Neji! That is NOT funny!" Tenten glared.

Neji closed his eye and smirked. He thought it was.

Gai-sensei let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. I'm sure of it. In the meantime, you two begin your training."

"Hn." Neji walked to the center of the clearing and stood in the Hyuuga stance, waiting for Tenten.

"Yes sir" she said seductively, giving him a wink before joining Neji.

Gai-sensei blushed and shook his head with a smile. 'Heh... Tenten, you are a fine piece of work.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sunk as far as he could into the water-filled tub.

"Ahh.." He sighed, the warm water feeling great against his skin. He knew that between taking a bath and taking a shower that a bath would prove to be more soothing.

He reached over the edge of the tub, grabbing a wash cloth and dipped it in the bath water. He began to rub it against his face and arms, removing any dirt and blood from his bruises. His back was another matter. He couldn't reach as far as he'd like, but he did the best he could cleaning that.

Carefully, he cleaned the sticky, semi-dried blood from around and in between his ass. Then wiped off whatever had trailed down his thighs.

After tossing the dirty rag aside, Lee began to thoroughly bathe himself, trying to rid himself of the dirty feeling he had. He scrubbed himself repeatedly until his skin began turning a bright red. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still dirty.

He had spent about forty-five minutes scouring himself before finally giving up. Draining the water, he got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it loosely around his waist. And again, he took small steps leaving the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom.

Lee lied back on his bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, not even bothering to dry himself off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah...hah.." Tenten panted, clearly exhausted. She and Neji had been going at it for nearly five hours straight. " Neji... can we... take a break... please?"

Neji wiped the sweat from his forehead and tiredly shook his head. "No!" He charged at her again.

"Uhh!" She groaned. She had no idea how much longer she could keep going. But she wasn't going to back down, not to Neji.

Gai-sensei sat on a branch in a fairly high tree, watching his two students spar. Although he was watching them, his mind was elsewhere. Lee still hadn't shown up. He couldn't help but wonder if something bad really did happen to his beloved student...

"Ah!" Tenten was sent flying, landing hard on the ground. She hadn't been fast enough to dodge Neji's strikes.

Neji ran over for another attack as she stood up, steadying herself. As soon as he was arm's length away, Tenten pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He dodged it easily, the weapon passing behind him. But Tenten, being a weapon's master, had it attached to a string and using her chakra, turned it around. She drew her hand back and led it straight into Neji's shoulder right before he struck the Tenketsu in her arm.

"Umf!" He slumped forward, pulling out the kunai that had pierced deep into his arm.  
He looked back up at her and glared.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Gai-sensei interrupted. "This is only a spar, not a death match. Besides, you two have been at it all day. Take a break."

"Whoo!" Tenten let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the ground.

Neji sat down under a tree and tended to his wound.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee awoke for the second time that day. Already realizing that it was too late to join his team for training, he decided to meet them anyway to let them know he was still alive. He'd gotten dressed and was now heading for the door, picking up his headband and tying it around his waist. He then slipped on his sandals before heading out the door.

His journey to the training grounds was a long one. It took him almost half an hour before he saw his sensei and his two teammates. He saw Gai-sensei turn around, noticing him walking towards them. He gave him a small wave.

"I don't believe it..."

"Hm? What is it Gai?" Tenten asked.

"Lee... He actually showed up!" He said, pointing at Lee who was still making his way over to them.

"Really?!" Tenten sat up, her gaze following the direction his finger was pointing in.

"Hello, Gai-sensei. I am sorry I did not make it today..." Lee apologized, looking away guiltily.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Tenten joined Gai-sensei's side. "Lee?" She asked.

"N-Nothing.. I just do not feel too well."

Neji, listening to their conversation, scowled. He knew Lee was hiding something.

"That explains alot." Tenten said.

"I am sorry.." Lee apologized again.

"Don't worry about it, Lee. You said you felt sick, right? You were only saving your strength. In fact, you should head back home. You need your rest." Gai-sensei said, attempting to make Lee feel better. He gave Lee a pat on the back.

Lee winced, but it was left unnoticed by Gai-sensei and Tenten. Neji saw it though, but chose not to ask him about it. Lee was obviously trying to hide something from them. So, he wasn't going to confront him about it in front of the others.

"It's about lunchtime. Let's go eat and then resume our training." Gai-sensei announced.

He and Tenten started walking away and Neji go up and joined them, glaring at Lee as he passed by him. He wasn't very fond of liars...

"Lee, aren't you coming?" Tenten invited.

He shook his head. "No, I will stay here for awhile..."

"Well alright, just make sure you get home soon to rest." Gai-sensei said.

"Yes sir."

Neji separated from the two, saying he would meet up with them later. He came around the training field and stood behind a tree, his back to Lee.

Lee was on the ground, crying. He kept apologizing, over and over and asking for forgiveness. He felt bad having to lie to his team but he couldn't let them know what had happened to him. They'd be so ashamed...

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'What is going on with him?' he thought. He was determined to find out, but it was too early to ask him about it right now. He'd wait a few days.

He then left the sobbing Lee behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed my story!  
R&R please!!


	3. Between You and Me

Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are my inspiration!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Sorry that I can't make you the star of the show Lee.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was worried...again. Lee had not shown up for training again. She really began to wonder if something really terrible had happened to her usual optimistic teammate.

As we all know, Gai-sensei is like a father to Lee. He's always there for him, through thick and thin. The support he gives is unmatchable. Gai-sensei is someone who can relate to Lee. He knows exactly what Lee is going through. That's why he constantly encourages him to stick to his ninja way...

_"You see, I was a loser too, once." Gai-sensei told him._

_"What?! You were a loser?!" Lee asked, finding it difficult to believe that his awesome sensei used to be a loser._

_"Oh yes indeed. But I made myself the equal of any ninja, even Kakashi, and I did it through effort. You say you want to show the world that you can be a splendid ninja, even if you don't have all the gifts others are blessed with. That's your nindo, your ninja way right? Well I think that's a fine goal. As fine a goal as I've ever heard and one worth sticking to."_

_Lee's eyes began to water at his sensei's words._

_"Don't let anything steer you off the path you've drawn for yourself." He made a fist. "Forge ahead to the end. Stick to it Lee, make me proud, be everything you can be! Will you do that for me Lee?" Gai-sensei said, placing a hand on Lee's head._

_"Yes sir!"_

And because his sensei believes in him so much, Lee can't bear to let him down.

So then, why is Tenten so worried about Lee?

Well, because she's like his mother. She's the one who bandages him up when he got too careless. Always giving him a lecture about how he needs to be more careful and not get too reckless or it may result in something that requires more than just bandages.

Tenten often visited Lee, whether it was just to talk or to help him out. While she was there, she would help clean his apartment or cook his favorite dish. Lee always complimented her, every time, telling her that her Curry was the best.

And when he was terribly sick, she'd stay with him everyday to keep him company, helping him when he needed it. She also made sure he took medicine and fixed him tea.

Tenten was the mother Lee never had.

"Hi Sakura!" Tenten greeted as she entered the Ichiraku ramen shop.

It was rare to see Sakura around Konoha these days. Ever since Sasuke left the village to gain power from Orochimaru and Naruto left for two years to train, Sakura never left her house unless she had errands to take care of or was doing her own training under Tsunade.

"Oh, hello Tenten." Sakura said, turning around to acknowledge her friend. " How are you and.. Gai-sensei?"

Tenten blushed, scratching her cheek. "Heh, well, we're okay. He still won't have sex with me though..."

Sakura coughed. "Uh, that was more than I needed to know." Great. Now she had a mental image of Gai-sensei naked and... EW! Sakura held her mouth, feeling the bile rise into her throat. And she was about to eat too..

"Right, sorry. So, are you feeling any better?" Tenten asked, taking the unoccupied seat next to Sakura.

She shrugged. "I'm hanging in there. It's just that..." Sakura buried her face in her hands. "I.. I miss them so much! I-Its been so-o hard without them!"

"Oh Sakura.." Tenten said sadly. "..Then why are you here?"

"I was just reminiscing.. about the good times we shared here at Ichiraku." Sakura wiped her eyes, smiling to herself. "We used to come here everyday for lunch..."

"I see. But," Tenten rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "wait a little longer. One of them will be returned to you. After all, two years is almost up!"

Sakura cheered up a little. She never thought about that. "Yeah!" She nodded. "You're right!"

"Hey, you two ready to order?" Ichiraku asked enthusiastically.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"So, why are you here? Surely not to chat.." Sakura said, taking a bite of her ramen.

Tenten slurped a noodle into her mouth. "I came to ask you if you've seen Lee at all today."

"Mm-mm. No, I haven't seen him."

Tenten slumped, sighing loudly.

"Wasn't he training with you guys this morning?" Sakura asked.

"No, yesterday he came at the end of training, telling us that he felt sick." Tenten's eyes grew wide as she got an excellent idea. "Hey! You're a medical ninja, can you go find out what's wrong with him?" She asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes and pouting lip, which trembled slightly.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll go as soon as I finish eating."

"Thanks a bunch, Sakura!" Tenten reached over and gave Sakura a small hug, showing her gratitude.

"So, tell me.. is he not acting like himself?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday he didn't appear to be in a great mood. He didn't even flash us a 'nice-guy' pose. And his face.. it looked a little banged up."

"Banged... up?"

"That's right. He had bruises on his face and who knows where else. I don't know where he had gotten them, I forgot to ask. They could be from the spar he had with Neji, but I doubt it." Tenten explained.

"Hm.. it does sound strange. Well," Sakura finished her ramen. "I guess I'll head over to his house now.. I'll tell you what I found out later."

"Thanks again." said Tenten, waving to her as she left.

Sakura simply nodded and walked out of the shop. She had to admit, she felt GREAT. The past year and a half, Sakura had fallen into a deep depression. She would hardly speak to anyone unless it was Tsunade. She chose to avoid conversation, keeping to herself when she was out and about. But, she spent most of the days locked in her room, barely eating any food brought to her my her mother.

But now, she had something to look forward to. One of her best friends was coming back and that's more than she could've hoped for. One was enough, for now.

Sakura turned the corner, colliding into Hinata.

"Oomph!" She said as she hit the ground. "Oh, I'm so-"

"I-I'm sorry! I- I wasn't w-watching where I was going.." Hinata apologized quickly.

Sakura picked herself up, then reached down to help Hinata. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"R-right..."

"Cheer up Hinata... because Naruto's coming home soon!" Sakura exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"R-really? T-that's great!"

"Isn't it? I'd love to stay but there's somewhere I need to be. Bye, Hinata!" Sakura waved goodbye before running towards Lee's apartment.

"B-bye..."

Kiba came up behind her. "Wow, I haven't seen her smile like that for a long time. I wonder why she's so happy all of a sudden..."

Hinata turned around, she too had a huge smile on her face. "I-it's because Naruto is f-finally coming home!"

Kiba smiled. "I see."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had been bedridden all day, only getting up when he absolutely needed to use the bathroom. Today, he could really feel how sore he was. If he barely shifted his lower body, pain would follow. So to avoid feeling that, he stayed in bed.

He didn't even get up to eat. He knew he was hungry but he didn't have that much of an appetite. Or the strength to even cook anything for himself.

"Thud... Thud.." Soft knocking could be heard throughout the noiseless home.

Lee inwardly groaned. 'Now I HAVE to get up..'

Looking down, he realized that he couldn't answer the door with what he was wearing, or rather what he wasn't wearing. The only clothing that he had on was a pair of orange boxers that had thin, black stripes than ran vertically. Lee sat up and quickly scanned the room, coming across a green, long-sleeved shirt that lay in front of his bedroom door.

He got up, and made his way to the door. Trying to ignore the pain, Lee bent over and picked up the somewhat clean shirt. He pulled it on as he walked down the short hall and to the front door.

"Thud... Thud.." The knocking sounded again. "Lee? Are you there?"

Lee opened the door. "Oh, hello Sakura! What do you need. I know you would not just come here to visit..."

"I came to give you a check up. Tenten said you were ill."

He leaned against the door frame, finding it difficult to stand on his own. "Um... yeah. But do not worry, it is not that serious." He lied.

Sakura gave a small smile. "I'm glad you think that. However, that won't convince Tenten. May I..?"

'I cannot!' Lee bit his lip. 'What if she finds out..?'

"Lee? Are you alright?"

'Looks like I do not have a choice..' "Sure, come on in." he said, opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

"I'm sorry Lee. But, you know Tenten. She wouldn't want it any other way."

Lee shook his head, closing the door. "It is okay, I understand."

"Well, I'm sure you want this to be done as soon as possible so, why don't we sit on the couch?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay. By the way, I will not have to.. um... remove any clothing, will I?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you're fine."

They both sat on the couch and Sakura began her examination. Using her chakra, she healed the bruises on his face. Further down, on his arms, she discovered more and healed those too.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Where'd he get all of these?'

Her hand brushed across his back. She stopped and placed her hand on his back, feeling around. Abnormality. Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

"NO!" Lee objected, instantly standing up.

"Lee?! What's the matter?" Sakura asked, both surprised and confused by his sudden outburst.

"I... just do not want you to look at my back."

"Lee, what are you hiding! Let me see!"

Sakura stood up with him and grabbed at his shirt, managing to pull it up halfway before Lee slapped her hands away. She fell backwards onto the couch.

"I am sorry! Sakura, are you alright?!" He asked, reaching a hand out to her.

She took it and stood back up. "Lee, what's going on?"

Lee looked away from her but she cupped his cheek, pulling his face so that he'd be looking at her.

"Lee...please."

He tightly closed his eyes. He thought it over for a few moments before opening his eyes. He decided that he trusted her enough to let her see and know what had happened to him.

"Alright... Continue." He said, turning his back towards her.

Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt for the third time. She hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should do it. Whatever lay under the shirt is something that Lee is obviously trying to hide.

She shook her head, convincing herself that it had to be done. 'After all, it could be something serious.'

Sakura pulled the shirt up over Lee's shoulders. Her eyes widened.

'MINE'

Sakura gasped and brought her fingers to the letters. She lightly traced them, then rested her palm against his back.

"Lee, what hap-"

"Finish the exam and you will find out." He interrupted.

Sakura sent her chakra from her rested palm, healing his back as best she could. But her skills were not advanced enough to rid his back of the nasty scar that was left behind. She decided that a full and thorough examination was necessary. She proceeded down his back, stopping at his ass. That was abnormal too.

"W-what?! Lee... were you?"

Lee bowed his head. "Yes..."

"By who?! Who did this to you?!" She demanded.

"I will not say."

"Lee!" She shouted angrily.

Lee whirled around. "No Sakura! You already know too much."

Sakura slowly backed away from him, then dashed for the door. "I've got to tell Tenten!"

"SAKURA, NO!!" Lee shouted at her.

"But..." She let go of the door knob, a little shocked and afraid that Lee YELLED at her.

"Please, keep this between us. I do not want anyone else to know."

'Lee...' Sakura supposed that if it was her, she'd want the same. She wouldn't want anyone else finding out either. And because Lee is a GUY, the humiliation would probably be greater than finding out that a girl had been raped.

"Alright. But tell me, did you at least fight him off?"

Lee looked away, ashamed. "Not really... He was far more powerful than I."

Sakura frowned. "That's really unlike you, Lee. Giving up so someone can take advantage of you? Do you realize how STUPID that is?!"

Lee remained silent.

She ran over and shoved him, knocking him to the floor.

"S-Sakura?" He asked, bewildered.

"Don't you ever... let someone do this to you again without a fight! Please..." Sakura pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Sakura.."

Sakura threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Please!" She cried.

"...Alright. I promise."

She pulled away, calming down a little. She wiped her eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

Lee helped Sakura to her feet. They stood for a few minutes in silence. The only noises that could be heard were Sakura's occasional sniffles and Lee's slow breaths.

Finally, Sakura spoke. "So... um, would you like me to heal your..?"

Lee looked startled but nodded. He'd do anything to get rid of the excruciating pain. He lied down on the couch, his back towards the ceiling. Sakura placed her hand on his ass, releasing chakra. But, the boxers were proving to be a nuisance. His boxers were restricting the flow of chakra.

"Lee, your boxers are in the way..."

"Do whatever you have to." He said, very embarrassed.

Sakura slipped her hand down his boxers where her chakra could reach, healing the damage that had been done deep in his ass. She didn't have a problem healing him there or any other part of the body. She's a medical ninja after all. She was used to treating patients at the hospital who needed healing in their 'private' areas.

Lee blushed madly, hiding his face in the couch pillow. It was strange for him to have someone else's hand down his pants. No one had been there, well, except of course Gaara has..

"Alright Lee, I'm done." She said as she slipped her hand out. "I'm not sure if I healed it completely but, it should've gotten rid of the discomfort."

Lee experimented. He shifted his legs in every position possible and felt, nothing. He then stood up, walking around the living room and still felt, nothing.

"Sakura, you are amazing! I do not feel anything!" He said happily.

"I'm glad." She walked to the door. "I should probably get going."

Lee followed her, opening the front door for her. "Alright, and-"

Sakura slowly shook her head and brought a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Lee grinned. "Thank you, Sakura. Good bye."

"Take care." She said as she walked out.

Lee closed the door behind her. His stomach rumbled... loudly.

'Oh yeah, I have not eaten yet.'

Pulling off his shirt, Lee walked to his room and pulled on his green, spandex suit and the rest of his usual attire.

"Curry, here I come!" He exclaimed excitedly, opening the door.

And for the first time in two days, Lee ran.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!!! The more reviews, the faster I post!!


	4. Back Too Soon

Disclaimer: I have no ownage of Naruto whatsoever...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was in a greater mood than he was yesterday, after Sakura had healed him. He knew that he owed her, BIG time. But thanks to Sakura, he could resume training with his team. Lee smiled. It was no wonder why he loved her so much. She was not only beautiful, she was a great and powerful kunoichi.

Unfortunately for Lee, her skills can only heal the body, not the mind. He often thought that his mental health was deteriorating.

Lee now suffers from severe paranoia. He would flinch if someone came up behind him, or even touched him. Sometimes he'd get so afraid, he'd run off. If he'd hear a noise in his home, whether it was faint or loud, he'd lock himself in the bathroom until the next morning. He was considering moving into another apartment...

Lee was living in fear and truth be told, he was tired of it.

He ran out the door, ready to start his training.

'I will train twice as hard, to make up for the last couple days!' He thought, his eyes looking fiercer than ever.

"Oof!" Lee tripped, falling onto the front steps of his home. No wait. Something pulled him down, something... that was wrapped around his ankle. He looked behind him, noticing the sand.

"W-what?!" Lee widened his eyes. No.. it couldn't be...

"I heard you missed training yesterday. I'm sure they won't mind if you missed another day."

He froze, looking up at his doorway. "G-Gaara.."

Gaara's sand dragged Lee back into the house.

"Did you miss me?" Gaara asked, pulling Lee to his feet.

Lee looked away. "Not really."

Smirking, Gaara brought his face to Lee's. "Well, I missed you."

Lee looked into Gaara's bloodshot eyes. They were staring at him suggestively...

He jumped away from the redhead, landing a few feet away in front of the open door. "Get away from me!"

Gaara grabbed a hold of the front of Lee's spandex jumpsuit, then punched him hard in the stomach. Lee flew against the door, shutting it. The sand followed and immediately pinned Lee against it by his wrists and ankles.

Gaara cupped Lee's cheek as he admired the beauty before him. He didn't think he'd ever love someone so much in his entire life. He rested his gaze on Lee's lips, those soft, lovely lips that he'd never get tired of kissing...

He couldn't take it anymore. Gaara closed the gap between them, kissing and sucking on Lee's lips. And again, it was full of passion. The same passion that Lee gave into the last time he was kissed.

Lee let out a soft moan, unintentionally allowing Gaara to slip his tongue through and into his mouth.

Gaara let out a moan of his own. Lee's mouth was truly magnificent. It was so warm and the faint taste of the Curry he ate last night only made Gaara crave him more..

Lee noticed that Gaara was distracted, for he felt the sand holding him up loosen. Now was the chance to fight him off. But what if the worst happens..? Lee couldn't bear the thought of himself being killed. For all he knew, Gaara was a necrophiliac. He started to give in again...

_"Don't you ever let someone do this to you without a fight! Please..."_

'I promised Sakura that I would fight!' He thought, getting a sudden burst of confidence.

Lee bit down on the tongue that had licked every wall and crevice of his mouth.

"NNGH!" Gaara immediately pulled away from him, the blood already trickling out of his mouth. "Why you!"

Gaara encased Lee in sand before making a fist, crushing Lee. Or so he thought.

Lee came up from behind and punched him in the back, the force great enough to break his spine. But because of the sand armor, his attack didn't cause maximum damage.

"Hehehe!" Gaara laughed. He raised a fist, prepared to punch Lee yet again. Luckily, Lee was too quick for that. It's a good thing that the armor is so heavy.. He ducked, then swung his legs around Gaara's.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Gaara spun into the coffee table behind him, breaking it into several pieces.

"Ungh.." Gaara held his head and sat up, noticing that Lee was gone.

'Run all you want. You can't escape me.' He thought to himself, smirking.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee ran with incredible speed to the training grounds where he hoped he'd meet his friends and teacher. He wanted to be with his sensei, where he would be safe.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of Gaara. In fact, he was terrified of him. That temporary confidence that he had back there was thanks all to Sakura. But Lee was no idiot, and he knew when he couldn't defeat an opponent. And Gaara was an opponent that he couldn't defeat. The best he could do now was run from him..

'Please let Gai-sensei be there, please let Gai-sensei be there, PLEASE let Gai-sensei be there!' He chanted, wanting nothing more than to be with his sensei.

Lee arrived to find that he was alone in their training field. He really hoped that they'd show up soon. Looking around, he spotted a piece of paper stuck to the trunk of a tree.  
THERE WILL BE NO TRAINING TODAY -Gai-sensei

"Oh!" He groaned. "Just my luck!"

"Too bad Lee."

Lee turned his head to see Gaara approaching him. He started to back away but tripped over himself. He landed on his ass, flinching for no more than a second. But a second was all Gaara needed to come face to face with Lee.

"You won't get away a second time." He told him.

Gaara moved his head to the side, a fist passing right by his ear. Gaara wrapped his sand around it.

"I won't have any of that." Gaara made a fist, the sand crushing Lee's closed hand.

"GAHHH!!!" Lee screamed as he recognized the pain to be the same as when Gaara had crushed his arm and leg in the Chuunin Exams.

Gaara released his hand, laughing. "If you don't want me to do that again, then I suggest you give up and stop resisting."

He grabbed Lee by his neck, slamming him into the tree that had the note. There, he stripped Lee down to his boxers. Gaara forced himself in between Lee's legs, holding him up. He kissed along Lee's jaw and down the middle of his neck, nibbling softly at his adam's apple.

Lee moaned. He hated to say that he was enjoying this. It was completely different from the last time. Gaara was going so slow, making sure he pleasured him before getting rough again.

Although it felt good, really good, Lee didn't want this. After all, it wouldn't be rape if he enjoyed it. Lee kicked Gaara off of him.

"What did I just get through telling you?!" Gaara said angrily, getting ready to crush another part of Lee.

Lee turned and ran, but not fast enough.

Gaara's sand covered his limbs that allowed him to fight back- his arms and legs. He applied just enough pressure to cause fractures in every bone. He laughed. Lee couldn't get away from him now.

"Ugh!" Lee felt jolts of pain run up and down his arms and legs.

Wanting to try something different, Gaara pulled out a kunai. He was pissed that Lee was still trying to get away from him. Hadn't he learned his lesson from last time? Obviously not. He'd fix that.

Gaara pulled off Lee's boxers, the only clothing he had left. He separated Lee's legs, wide enough so that he could get in between them.

Lee stared at the kunai in Gaara's hand fearfully. 'What is he going to do with tha-'

"AHHH!" He cried out. Gaara had jammed the knife into his ass. He pulled it out almost all the way, then shoved it right back in. Getting raped by a kunai wasn't quite what Lee had expected.

Blood spattered out as Gaara continued thrusting the kunai inside Lee. He stopped and Lee thought he was finally finished. But Gaara thrust it in again and once inside, he began to twist it.

"AH! S-stop!" Lee groaned.

Gaara jabbed it into a wall in his colon before pulling the knife out completely. He watched as the blood seeped out of Lee's ass. Wanting more, he pulled down his pants, revealing his own member.

Lee closed his eyes. The throbbing of his hand and ass were becoming unbearably painful.

Gaara shoved himself into Lee in one, quick motion. He pulled out a little ways, then pushed back in, making sure he rubbed the stab wound he had created.

"Nngh.." Lee groaned. Now THAT hurt. He lifted a leg and pressed it against Gaara's shoulder, trying to get him off.

Gaara grabbed his leg. He pushed it outwards, away from his body, threatening to break it.

"Gah.." Lee grunted. Indicating that he got the point. Gaara didn't think he did.

Ceasing his thrusts, he directed the sand onto and around Lee's neck. The sand slowly started squeezing, making it harder for Lee to breathe. Gaara continued pounding into him, harder than before.

Lee didn't know what to do. Should he fight Gaara off or fight the sand off? Well, fighting Gaara off would be impossible if he couldn't breathe so, he chose the sand.

Ignoring the pain of his fractured arm, the one without the crushed hand, he clawed at the sand with his fingers. It wasn't working. His fingers just slipped through, he couldn't loosen the grip that it had on his neck.

'If only I could use both hands..'

He continued to struggle against the deadly sand. Gaara watched him writhe under him and laughed, mocking him. He looked like a trapped animal, trying to get out of its cage. Lee found it very hard to breathe. By now, the sand was one squeeze away from completely blocking his airway. But before that happened, Gaara finally came. His seed spilling into the stab wound, making it sting.

The sand released its hold on him, returning into Gaara's gourd as he pulled his pants back up.

Lee lied there, sweating on the ground, gasping for air. He came so close to dying this time. He fought back, but it almost cost him his life...

Gaara left Lee again, conscious this time. "Don't think I won't come back for you, Lee."

His eyes widened. That's it. He was definitely going to move. He watched as Gaara disappeared into the trees. Grabbing the boxers that were nearby, he carefully pulled them on, which was not an easy task. He could only use one arm and he was sure he was making the fractures worse.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was on his way to the training grounds. Because it was still early morning, he didn't know that training had been cancelled.

Today was the day he was going to ask Lee what had happened to him a couple days ago. He figured he had waited long enough. If Lee lied to him again or refused to tell him, he would have to use force. He was not going to be lied to again.

He began to wonder why he even cared so much about Lee. Normally he wouldn't care about anyone other than himself. To prove that his strength was superior to anyone else's. He was selfish that way.

Maybe he was changing, hanging around Naruto too much? Or perhaps Lee and Gai's crazy personalities were getting the better of him? Either way, it was pointless to fight it. Change is inevitable.

What he did realize was that his feelings for his teammate were beginning to grow.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain had begun to subside. Lee now sat against a tree, holding his belongings in his lap. He wondered if Neji had already come by. He sure hoped so.

He needed Sakura again. But he didn't know where she was and how he was going to get to her. He supposed he could always take his time and walk.

Lee snapped out of his thoughts. He heard footsteps nearby. No.. not now. Not when he wasn't dressed. He got onto his hands and knees, crawling behind the tree he was leaning against. Just in time. Someone came out from the other side of the clearing.

Unknown to Lee, that someone was none other than Neji Hyuuga.

Neji walked to the other side of the clearing, looking about.

'That's odd.' He thought. 'Why aren't the others here yet?'

He then saw the note on the tree that Lee happened to be hiding behind. He walked over, curious to see if it had anything to do with why his team hadn't shown up.

"Hm? What's this?" He asked himself, pulling the note off the tree.

'No training?' He sighed. 'Gai and Tenten probably got into another lover's spat.'

Neji looked to the sky. He'd do his own training. He didn't need anyone else to help him. He decided that he needed a break from spars and physical training. Instead, he would meditate.  
Lee tensed. He recognized that voice.. He hugged his knees and covered his mouth with his usable hand, trying not to breathe so loudly. He really hoped that Neji wouldn't use his byakugan.

Neji sat against the very same tree that Lee was at. He listened to the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves. A cool breeze blowing against his face. He felt so calm and relaxed as he cleared his mind. He opened an eye. He could've sworn he heard someone's breathing.

Lee realized he was breathing out loud and instantly held his breath. He was beginning to have a nervous breakdown. He'd freak out and get caught if Neji didn't leave soon.

'Must've been hearing things.' He thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Giggling could be heard not far away.

Neji was finding it hard to concentrate. Using his byakugan, he saw that there were three girls headed in his direction. Luckily, he had a blind spot in the back of his neck. So, he didn't know that Lee was behind him.

Just then, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino walked into the clearing.

"Hey, do you mind?" Neji asked, glaring at them.

Hinata looked away. "U-um w-we're sorry-"

"Oh shut up you grump! If you don't like it, then LEAVE." Ino shouted at him. If he was going to give her an attitude, she was going to give him one back. She wasn't afraid of him.

Neji got up, mumbling incoherent words as he walked by the annoying girls.

"What was that?" Ino asked, smirking.

"Hn." He glared.

Lee dropped his head, relieved that Neji was gone. He looked behind the tree, seeing that the three girls were sitting in a circle, all of them giggling. Boy talk...

"I actually kinda like Chouji!" Ino admitted.

"What?! Really? But, what about-" Sakura started to say, shocked.

"Sasuke?" Ino interrupted. "Psht! I'm over him. He was never going to like me anyway. In fact, I don't remember him ever liking a girl. Maybe he's gay..."

Sakura pushed Ino over. "INO!!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Ino said, laughing.

Hinata giggled.

Ino decided it was time to pick on her other friend. "So Hinata, who do YOU like?" She said, eyeing her.

"Huh?!" Hinata blushed. "U-um well, y-you see... I um... w-well.."

Sakura nudged her. "Spit it out Hinata! We won't tell!"

"I.." She lowered her head. "I l-like... Naruto!"

Ino and Sakura stared at her, then burst out laughing. Hinata looked at them, confused.

"Why.. a-are you laughing?!"

"Naruto?!" Ino gasped in between laughs. "W-what's so great about him?!"

"W-well, h-he's really strong and he d-doesn't deserve the disrespect he's h-had all his life... And he's r-really brave and n-never gives up..." Hinata explained.

Sakura smiled. "You know, you're right Hinata. You chose a fine guy to crush on!"

Ino agreed. She never looked at Naruto that way. She always thought about him as an annoying boy who was over confident, and always getting in the way. But when she really thought about it, Naruto was indeed a powerful ninja. He could talk big and back it up.

"Sakura..." Lee quietly called out.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw a hand waving to her. She turned back to her friends. "I'll be right back guys."

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

Sakura gave a nervous smile. "Uhh, I have to pee." She then walked behind the tree where she saw the hand.

"Hey Sakura, sorry to bother you.."

"Lee?!" She whispered. "What happened?! Your.. your hand.."

"It happened again.. I fought this time but, he nearly killed me." Lee said quietly, pointing to his neck.

"...Lee. I-I have to know. Who's doing this to you?"

"Promise you will not tell...?"

"I promise."

Lee looked away. "The Kazekage..."

Sakura looked confused for a moment then remembered who that was. "G-Gaara?! He's the one doing this to you?!"

"Shh!" Lee hushed her.

"Right sorry.. Here, I'll heal you again." She squatted next to him, sending her chakra into his arms, legs, and his ass.

"Lee? What did he do to your, um.."

"Uh, he used a...kunai." He confessed, looking away.

Sakura sighed. "Let me see your hand." She gently grabbed it, studying it. Sakura shook her head. "There's not much I can do.. You have to have Tsunade take a look at it."

Lee looked at the sky. "Great.."

"I'm sorry..." Sakura apologized.

Lee quickly looked at her. "No No, do not be. You did more than I could ever ask. I am sorry to trouble you. Thank you, though."

"Jeez! What did you drink?! A gallon of water?! Hurry up!!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, I need to get back. You're welcome by the way. And Lee..?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Now that we know fighting isn't going to stop him, you need to get help from someone. Preferably a Jonin."

"..." Lee remained silent.

"Bye Lee." Sakura walked back to her friends.

"About time Sakura! What took you?' Ino asked.

"I was trying to find leaves big enough to wipe with." Sakura explained.

Ino let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. Hinata started to giggle again. Ah, what great friends she had..

Lee dressed himself, making sure not to use his crushed hand. And without making any noise, he dashed out of the training fields and toward the Hokage tower. He'd have to figure out what to say to Tsunade when she asked what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to give a special thanks to blue-seme for being so interested!!! Thank you!

Don't worry, I thank all my readers and repliers!!

Continue to R&R!!


	5. Secret's Out

"Knock.. knock.." 

"Sakura!" Her mother called. "Get the door!"

Sakura, who had been trying to take a nap, rolled out of bed. Healing Lee left her extremely exhausted. "Alright mom!" She groaned tiredly.

Picking herself up off the floor, she walked downstairs.

"KNOCK KNOCK!!"

"Alright already!! I'm coming!" Sakura rolled her eyes, jogging to the door. Sheesh! This person had NO patience. She opened the door, her mouth dropping wide open.

Her visitor gave her a small wave and smiled. "Hey there, Sakura!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on earth did you do to your hand?!"

Lee fell backwards, knocking over a stack of papers. He knew that seeing Tsunade wouldn't be the greatest idea he'd ever had, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Tsunade sure could lose her temper.

"I.. uh, hurt it?" He said carefully.

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk, sending papers fluttering all over the room. "Don't get smart with me! Tell me what happened!"

"I hurt it when I was training this morning." He cowered, backing into a corner.

She raised an eyebrow. "Training? How can you CRUSH your hand during training?!"

"I punched a tree as hard as I could and this," Lee raised his hand. "Is the result." He lied, hoping she'd believe him.

"Okay, fine." Tsunade sighed, giving up. There was nothing she could really do to get him to tell her the truth. "But to fix your hand requires surgery."

"...Alright. When can you do it?" Lee asked, disappointed that his only choice was to have her operate. Operations always had some sort of risks..

_"No one but me could even attempt the operation. But even with my skills, the risks would be.. enormous." Tsunade told Lee and Gai-sensei._

_Gai-sensei looked confused. "What risks?"_

_She continued. "The chances of it being successful are 50/50 at best. And if it should fail, he'll die._

_Gai-sensei closed his eyes, remembering Lee's determination while he trained and when he ate the Chinese herbal medicine balls. He opened his eyes. "Lee.."_

_"It's best if you give up being a shinobi. Find a different path." Tsunade suggested._

"Lee?" She asked.

Lee snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

She sighed again. "I said, I could do it right now if you'd like."

Blinking, Lee looked around. There were stacks and piles of papers all over the place. Didn't she need to take care of that first?

"But, what about all this work that is needed to be done?"

"Don't worry about that." She said, grinning. "I've already got that figured out."

"Well, alright.." Lee said, unsure as to what she meant by that.

Tsunade walked over to him, not even bothering to avoid stepping on the scattered papers. She helped him up, leading him out of the room. They didn't even make it to the flight of stairs before Shizune stopped them.

"Lady Tsunade! You don't have time to be out wandering around! You have work to do!" Shizune complained.

Tsunade waved her off. "You take care of it, Shizune."

Lee rolled his eyes. 'I should have known..'

"But-!"

"NOW!" Tsunade ordered.

Shizune ran inside. "Alright, alright!"

"Okay, Lee!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Let's go.

"Right." He nodded.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw!" Shizune whined. "This place is a mess! And by the looks of it," She scanned the room. "She hasn't done any of it! Just my luck.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the hospital was a short one, though it seemed longer because of the prolonged silence. Neither of them had said a word since they left, or even looked at each other for that matter.

Lee was nervous and a little, well, scared. Sure, this operation was no doubt unlike the first one he had but just thinking about it, just hearing that word always made him feel uneasy. He tried taking his mind off of it but what else was there to think about?

"Lee."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I'd like you to tell me what really happened." She preferred knowing what had happened to her patients before she aided them but she knew Lee had his reasons so, she wasn't going to pressure him too much.

Lee looked away. 'So she knew I had lied..'

"Now come on, this way." Tsunade said, leading him inside the hospital and down a hall towards the operating room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N- Naruto?!" Sakura asked, unable to believe that Naruto had finally come home. She looked down at the ground, her vision becoming blurry as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura..?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura pulled him into a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Uh.." He was a little taken aback but smiled, hugging her back. "I missed you too."

"Does anyone else know you're back?" She asked, pulling away just far enough to look into those blue orbs that she had been longing to see for quite some time.

Naruto wiped her tears with his thumb, causing her to blush. "No. I wanted to see you first. I know that these last two years were tough for you."

"Thank you Naruto."

He smiled. "Well, I guess I should go see the others."

Sakura sulked. "..Okay." He just got here and already wants to leave her?

Naruto shook his head upon hearing the disappointment in her voice. "Don't be sad. I'll be back. I'm just going to say hi, then we'll talk later. I'll even treat you to Ichiraku" He said, grinning at her.

"Okay!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee woke up after being under anesthesia for a few hours. He found himself lying on the bed of a hospital room. But why? He examined himself, trying to figure out why he would need to be in the hospital. Noticing that his hand was heavily bandaged, he realized that he must've been out of surgery awhile ago.

Lee sat up, sighing as he looked out the room window. Sakura had told him to get the help of a Jonin so he wouldn't be taken advantaged of again. She had seemed to be awfully scared that he was going to be killed. But, he didn't think that a Jonin was necessary, at least not yet.

Gaara was increasingly getting more and more violent with him but Lee knew that he wasn't trying to kill him. Sure Gaara had gone a little crazy and forced a kunai into him, but he didn't cut a major artery or even puncture him deep enough to cause serious internal bleeding or irreversible damage.

Lee knew that if Gaara had cut a major vein, it would have been all over for him, whether he had Sakura's help or not. Luckily, it didn't come to that. Sakura was there in less than fifteen minutes and the damage wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Lee had a feeling that Gaara knew exactly what he was doing, and how he was doing it.

"So you're finally awake."

Turning around, Lee saw Tsunade leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

"You can't use that hand to train until it heals." She told him, seating herself at the end of the bed.

Lee looked at her as if saying, _"Is that not obvious?"_

"Don't look at me like that. You didn't listen to me last time. Just because I say you can't train, doesn't mean I want you to go and get yourself into a dangerous battle."

"Heh heh.." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Tsunade tousled his hair. "Alright, you can go."

In an instant, Lee got out of the bed and jumped out the window, running back into the busy streets of Konoha.

Tsunade smiled. 'He's a lively one. Just like Gai.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting a couple of hours, Neji headed back to the training grounds. He hoped that the girls finished gossiping and had already left. He was only able to concentrate in that training field because he was so familiar with it and enjoyed listening to the sounds of nature.

Needless to say, he was a little upset and agitated that the girls had kicked him out of the training field. As Shikamaru always put it, girls were so troublesome. Neji had to agree. They were always hard read, never knowing what they were thinking or plotting. And they always found a way to get someone to do whatever they wanted.

Except for Neji. He never gave in to their little mind games. He was too smart for that. Now don't think he hates them, because he doesn't, he just finds it more convenient to avoid them. When he absolutely had to speak to them, he could manage. Usually..

Neji didn't particularly like Ino. She was too loud and arrogant. Not to mention extremely annoying. Always hanging on Sasuke, or rather, she used to. He had no idea who she was infatuated with now, and he didn't really care.

Hinata was someone he could deal with. He had been learning to accept her for who she was. He realized that the only reason he disliked her so much was because of the fact that she was born into the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. That, and her constant stuttering.

Sakura had the same stupid crush on Sasuke and as far as Neji knew, she still did. But she had alot more self-control than Ino did. After being put into Kakashi's squad, Sakura started falling deeply for her teammate. But not in a possessive way like Ino. Sakura's feelings were genuine. Neji could respect that, but thought she was stupid for loving Sasuke, even after he left the village. Even so, he regarded her as an exceptionally well kunoichi and medical ninja.

Finally, there was Tenten. Being one of Neji's best friends, Tenten had learned to ignore his negative comments, just as Lee did. Just like Lee, she used his words to motivate her to train harder, knowing that one day she would prove him wrong. Neji didn't think she was weak. Weaker than he was yes, but not weak. She's the best weapon's master the village has ever seen. Let's just say, she has a strong point. And she was neither annoying nor irritating. Tenten was just, Tenten.

Neji walked into the clearing for the second time that day, not hearing any voices. Just as he was about to relax, he noticed someone sitting on the far side of the training field. That someone is the only pink-haired girl in Konoha.

Sakura.

She sat solemnly against a tree, directly across from where Neji was standing. She seemed to be deep in thought, for she didn't even notice him enter the training grounds.

Neji ceased his walking and stared at her. If he was going to relax, it would have to be completely quiet and having Sakura there worried him. He didn't think she could handle keeping her mouth shut when someone else was around.

Sakura looked up, a little surprised that someone else was there. She looked down again. "You can train if you want. I won't bother you."

Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the same tree he had been leaning against before. "Why are you here?"

"I was just thinking." She said, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree.

"About..?"

"I'm trying to find a way to convince Lee to get help-" Sakura instantly covered her mouth.

"What?" Neji asked, glaring at her.

Sakura tried to cover it up, giving him a confused look. "I'm trying to find a way to convince Hinata to ask Naruto out..?"

Neji stood up. "That's not what you said."

"Yeah it is."

Neji remained quiet, moving to sit back down. That is until he noticed that the grass was tinted red. He kneeled down and analyzed it, lightly brushing his fingers across it. Dried blood. He narrowed his eyes. Was that there before? And if so, why hadn't he seen it?

"What is it?" Sakura asked, walking over to see what he was examining.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked her, referring to the patch of red-tinted grass.

Sakura's eyes widened, knowing who's blood that belonged to. "Lee.."

"Lee? Is this his blood?" Neji faced her, wanting to know what had happened to his teammate.

"Uh... I have to go. I'm going to have lunch with Naruto." She backed away.

"Tell me what this is about!" Neji demanded, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

Sakura tried to pull away. "No! I promised I wouldn't tell!"

Neji tugged her down so that she was eye level with him. "I don't care." He said coldly.

She paused and stared at him. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let her go until she told him what was going on. She sighed, squatting down next to him.

"Lee has been raped.. twice."

"WHAT?!" Neji bellowed.

"It's true. Gaara has been... forcing himself on Lee."

Neji took off, leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

'Why didn't he tell anyone? Why couldn't he tell ME?!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto, sorry I'm late." Sakura apologized, taking a seat next to Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen shop. She didn't think Neji would react as he did but then again, how else was he supposed to take it?

"Don't worry about it! Just hurry up and order already!"

Sakura glanced over at him. There were one, two, three, four, five... six empty bowls of ramen. She rolled her eyes. He obviously got impatient.

"Oh, Sakura! You didn't tell me Gaara was here!" Naruto said happily.

"Sorry about that.." She mumbled unhappily.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked. She seemed awfully down even though he had finally returned.

Sakura turned and faced him. "Y'know, Gaara... isn't as great as you think he is."

Naruto scowled. "Are you holding a grudge because of what he did to you at the Chuunin exams?"

"What? No! It has to do with.. Lee." Sakura confessed.

"Bushy Brow?"


	6. The Confrontation

Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just started school so, that's been keeping me busy. But fear not, I have returned with another chapter, this time a really long one! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. 

Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! I should've asked him what was going on sooner!"

Neji was feeling very guilty. If he had asked sooner, then perhaps Lee would not have had to go through something like that a second time. He could've saved him, gotten help but nOoO. He just had to decide that it wasn't that important to ask right away.

He was also very angry but couldn't figure out whom he was angrier with. Lee or Gaara? He had been a friend of Lee's for over three years so, why couldn't Lee tell him something as serious as this? And Gaara... he thought that he had changed his ways but it seems as though he is still psychotic. As mean as this may sound, Gaara had been rejected a number of times and Neji didn't quite understand why one more should cause him to something as horrible as this.

Neji stopped running and looked up at the sky, eyes closed. "DAMN IT!" He didn't know what to do. Just as he had finally realized his feelings for his teammate, this had to happen. He wanted to be Lee's first. It wasn't fair. Lee had been.. stolen from him. "I don't believe this!"

"Don't believe what?" A deep voice asked.

Neji lowered his gaze and glared at the ground. "What do you want Gai?"

Gai waved, calling him over. "I have a favor to ask."

"I don't have time. Can't you see I'm busy?" Neji turned and glared.

"What, busy swearing in the street to get attention?"

Neji looked around to see people giving him odd looks. He blushed slightly, embarrassed. "NO! I'm in a hurry to see someone!"

Gai got down on his knees. "Pease Neji. You must do this one thing for your teacher!"

Ick. Now that was weird. "Get up! You look like an idiot, not that you didn't already.."

"Not until you help me!" Gai looked at Neji pleadingly, tears heavily spilling from his eyes.

Neji walked over to his sensei and scowled at him. "Alright, what is it?"

"Thank you so much my youthful student! You see, Tenten has been trying to get me to have sex with her for some time now and- Hey! Where are you going?"

Neji had started walking away. There was NO way he was going to help him have sex with Tenten. Just the thought of those two together naked in a bed.. He clutched his head. The thought was sickening. He never really did approve of their relationship, but knew they needed his support.

"I am not going to help you with that... matter."

Gai crawled over to Neji. "Please, just hear me out!"

"GET UP. Stop acting like a child and act your age." Neji told him, annoyed with his immature behavior.

Gai reluctantly stood up and whispered, "I need you to get me a condom."

Neji backed away from him. "WHAT?! Why me? Why can't you get your own?!"

"You see," Gai began, "if I try to get my own, they'll want to know who I'm going to have sex with. If that happens, our secret may be revealed and we can't risk that happening."

"Why should I get it for you?"

"Well, kids your age are having sex nowadays. If you get one, they'll assume that the lucky lady is Tenten. They already think you guys like each other so..."

Neji ran off, again. This time though, to fulfill his request. Gai had a point and he rarely asked him any favors so, declining would be very rude. Looks like it was going to be a little while longer before he could have a "talk" with Lee.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you please stop calling him that? He has a name you know." Sakura whacked Naruto upside the head. 'He's just as rude as he was before he left,' she thought.

"Alright, alright! Jeez. What does LEE have to do with Gaara?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. 'She's just as violent as she was before I left,' he thought.

Sakura's gaze fell onto the bowl of ramen that Ayame had placed in front of her. "Gaara... hasn't changed. H-he's still insane; his psychological status isn't healthy."

Naruto blinked a few times, slurping in the noodle that hung from his mouth. "Psycho- what?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. All this time and he still had a low vocabulary. She turned to him, leaning close to his ear. "HE'S CRAZY!"

"OW!" Naruto jumped, kicking the table. He sneered, grabbing his now aching knee. "Do you even have proof? Because if you don't then-"

"You think I'm making this up? Naruto, the guy is nuts. He can't take NO for an answer"  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about Lee's secret but she was confident that Naruto could help. After all, he and Gaara were good friends. Naruto had beaten him once and if needed, she was sure he'd beat him again.

She leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear the very same secret she had told Neji.

"I have to go." He stood up and placed money on the counter, paying for both their meals.

"Naruto?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your stupid condoms. Can I go now?" Neji handed Gai the box of condoms. He was irritated. He wondered if his day could get any worse.

"Thank you. I know this will make her happy. Tomorrow is our two-year anniversary!" Gai happily placed the small box into his vest. "What's wrong with you?"

Neji glared at him. "Don't ever ask me to get you condoms again!" He stormed off, leaving behind a very confused but, pleased Gai.

_"Oooh! Look you guys! Neji is buying some condoms!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata all turned and looked at him._

_Kiba ran over to the stoic ninja. "Hey, who's the lucky lady? Or.. man?"_

_Neji flushed with anger. "It is NONE of your concern."_

_"Look, he's blushing!" Chouji laughed._

_Everyone huddled around Neji, trying to find out who his girlfriend was. Well, Shino and Shikamaru didn't care as much as the others did but they'd be lying if they said they weren't the least bit curious._

_"Y-you guys, I t-think we should leave h-him alone. This isn't a-any of our b-business." Hinata told them, but they seemed to have not heard her._

_"So, who's the girl? Tenten maybe?" Ino squirmed excitedly, wanting so badly to gossip this information to everyone she knew._

_Neji walked past them. "No."_

_"Then who is she?" Chouji asked, opening another bag of potato chips._

_"THERE IS NO GIRL!" Neji yelled. These people got on his nerves. It's no wonder why he preferred being friendless._

_Kiba grinned and jumped in the air. "I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS GAY!"  
_

_Neji turned, facing them with his fist raised. "You want some of this?"_

_Kiba turned around and bent over, his ass in the air. "Yes please!"_

_Shino pulled Kiba up. "Stop it Kiba. You're with me now. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to cheat on me."_

_Kiba wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke. Besides, I don't think anyone is better in bed than you."_

_Hinata just about fainted._

_"What?!" Ino jumped over to them. "You have to tell me what's been going on between you two!"_

_Neji left when they were distracted by Shino and Kiba's love affair._

'Kiba, that bastard!' Neji thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, nearing Lee's place.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat in a chair at the dining room table, holding a kunai in his hand. He examined the sharp weapon. He found it hard to believe that this weapon had been thrust inside him. Sakura seemed to have no trouble healing him, but shouldn't there have been a lot more damage?

He clutched the handle of the blade, sensing a presence nearby. He had already decided that when Gaara returned, he would again try to defeat him using the Hidden Lotus.

Lee jumped up and held himself above the doorframe. The intruder should be coming in any second now...

"LEE!" Neji barged into Lee's house, the door harshly swung open and slammed into the wall behind it. "We need to- huh?"

A kunai was thrown straight down, right in front of his feet. "What the- UH!"

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee had dropped from where he was above the doorframe. He landed in front of the open door. With an extended leg, Lee kicked the intruder hard in the face, sending him flying out of the house.

Neji, the so-called intruder, flew back on to the walkway in the front yard where he collided into someone.

"Ow! Neji! Look what you did! The curry I made is ruined!" Tenten shoved him away and looked at the curry splattered around the walkway. "Now what am I supposed to do? I can't give it to Lee like this.." She said, sadly.

"Hn."

"Oh! I am sorry about that, Neji! I, uh, thought.. you were someone else..." Lee looked away at the ground as he said the last part. He went to take a step forward but, instantly, his ass began to throb.

Every time he tried to separate his legs, searing pain would follow. He winced. It seemed he had opened his previous wounds, the same ones Sakura had healed not to long ago. He could already feel light trails of blood trickling down his legs.

Neji charged Lee, grabbing him by the front of his jumpsuit as he pushed him back inside. He harshly threw him against a wall and glared dangerously. "Why didn't you tell me?! WHY?!"

Lee's eyes widened, and shrugged weakly. "I do not know what you are talkin-"

Being thrown onto the dining room table, next to them cut him off. He fell hard, nearly breaking the table. Lee sat up on the table, peering at Neji with fearful eyes. He was reminding him of Gaara.

"Damn it, Lee! You know what I'm talking about!" Neji ran to the table, dragging Lee off it.

Tenten rushed in and grabbed Neji's arm. "Neji, stop it! Leave him alone!"

Neji let go of Lee. He realized that if he wanted answers, violence wasn't going to help. Sighing, he helped Lee up, seating him into one of the chairs. "I'm sorry, but I need to know why you couldn't tell me about.. Gaara."

"Gaara?" Tenten was confused. What was going on between Lee and Gaara?

Lee's gaze dropped, suddenly finding his feet interesting. 'Sakura had told him, huh?' He thought.

Well, he knew it would come out sooner or later. Knowing Neji, he probably forced it out of her. He wondered if she had told anyone else.

"Lee, do you not trust me?" Inquired Neji.

"NO! It is.. not that at all. It's just that, I was scared." Lee closed his eyes, feeling his heart race. "I thought that.. you would tell me I was pathetic..."

Neji placed his thumb and pointer finger under Lee's chin, raising it so that he could look at his eyes. "Lee, this is serious. Anyone can get," He gritted his teeth, "raped. I wouldn't think of you as being pathetic. I just wished you got some help so that it wouldn't happen again."

Tenten wasn't sure what he was talking about. Raped? Was he saying that Lee had been raped? "I don't understand. What happened?"

"Twice Gaara raped Lee." Neji stated.

Lee pulled away from Neji. He hated how he said it so easily, like he did when he told him he'd never make it as a ninja. He felt.. so humiliated.

"Oh my god! Lee!" She pushed past Neji and kneeled in front of Lee, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm so sorry Lee!"

Lee watched, surprised as she cried into his lap. "Tenten, why are you sorry?"

Trying to get her sobbing under control, Tenten looked at him guiltily. "I.. wasn't there.. f-for you! I wasn't there t-to p-protect you!" She began crying again.

Tenten always cared for Lee, even when it wasn't necessary. But, when he needed her the most, she wasn't there for him and that broke her heart. She felt as though she failed as his mother.

"Tenten, please. I did not want anyone to know. It is.. not your fault. Please do not feel this way.." Lee begged, stroking her hair. He didn't want her to feel guilty. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Tenten," Neji instructed, "Tell Gai what has happened. We need to make sure this doesn't happen again. He needs to be protected by a Jonin."

Lee shook his head. "No! Please, I do not want him to know!"

"LEE! He is going to be told. What if Gaara comes back, and does something even worse? We can't risk it." Neji explained.

Tenten picked herself up, wiping the tears that still continued to roll down her cheeks. "Okay, I'll see you later." She ran out of the house, going home where she hoped Gai would be.

Neji narrowed his eyes, looking at Lee's inner thighs. His clothing seemed to have dark spots that looked almost red. "Lee, come on. We're going to see Lady Tsunade."

"What for?" Lee asked.

"You're bleeding."

Lee looked down at his lap, watching the blood seep through his clothing. He stood up. There were blood droplets on the chair, slowly beginning to dry. "Oh.. but, I can not go like this, and the bleeding has not stopped."

"Lee, put on some pants and a long T-shirt." Neji ordered. There was no way Neji was going to let Lee get out of going to see the Hokage.

Neji walked Lee down the hall and into his bedroom. Walking to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a long, green T-shirt. "Here." He threw them onto the bed before leaving the room, giving his teammate privacy.

Lee walked out, dressed in normal clothing for the first time in a long while. To tell the truth, he didn't look bad, AT ALL. The jeans fit perfectly on his hips and were a little tight on his thighs. Not to mention the T-shirt was small too. It met the top of his jeans, showing a little of his abs every time he moved. The sleeves accentuated his muscles, as did the rest of the shirt.

Neji turned, his glance becoming a stare. He had to say that he liked this outfit on Lee. But, figured Lee didn't wear it because it didn't fit him the way he wanted it too, loosely. Neji absently licked his lips, feeling his blood rush down in between his legs..

"I do not want to go out looking like this! People will think I am weird!" Lee whined, tugging on the front of the shirt.

"People will think you're normal." Neji disagreed. "The jumpsuit is what made them think you were weird."

Lee sighed. 'How embarrassing! I do not want people to see me looking like this..'

"You can walk right? Or do I need to carry you?" Neji asked.

Lee nodded. "I can walk."

"Too bad, we need to run and I'm not going to risk letting it get worse." Neji picked Lee up, carrying him on his back.

"Neji!"

Ignoring Lee's protest, Neji ran out and jumped along the tops of buildings until he reached the flight of stairs leading up to the Hokage Tower. From there, he ran to the top, where he bumped into Tsunade.

"Hey watch it!" Tsunade shouted angrily. "Huh? Neji and.. Lee?"

Neji put Lee down. "He needs your assistance."

Tsunade looked Lee up and down. "I'm not seeing anything wrong with him."

Neji glared at Lee. Lee, getting the message turned around. The blood had already began to seep through his jeans.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, examining Lee curiously. "What the hell? What happened?"

"I'll leave the rest to you, ma'am. He'll tell you _everything_ you need to know." Neji told her as he began descending the stairs.

Tsunade led him into her now clean and very organized office where she could examine him. Lee stood, frowning as he leaned against a wall. It was bad enough that Neji knew, but now the Hokage was going to find out too? He regretted ever going on walks in the middle of the night, especially the one he went on almost a week ago.

Tsunade also frowned. She couldn't believe how one kid could get himself hurt continuously and so badly. "Okay Lee. I see that you're hand is a lot better than it was. But what's going on now?"

Lee looked away. He couldn't explain it to her just as easily as Neji did. This was going to be hard for him.

"You see, I um, well-" Lee stuttered, was struggling to find the right words.

"Lee, you're losing a lot of blood. If you don't spit it out now, I'm not going to save you." Tsunade advised.

"I WAS RAPED!" Lee announced loudly.

"Drop your pants."

Lee blinked. "What?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Drop. Your. Pants."

He did as he was told, pulling his pants down to his knees because they were too tight to drop on their own. Tsunade walked over to him and pulled his bloody boxers down. Lee gasped, biting his lip. First Sakura and now the Hokage?

Kneeling, Tsunade examined in between, finding that the tight muscle, known as the sphincter, had been torn greatly. Further in, she also found that there was a small stab wound and tears along his inner walls. She scowled. 'This was no ordinary raping session,' she thought.

"Lee, did this person use a weapon?" She queried.

Lee had no choice but to tell her. "The second time, yes. He used a.. a kunai."

"Second time? This also looks recent," she commented. "When did this happen?"

He hung his head. "Early this morning."

Tsunade looked shocked for a moment then closed her eyes. "It seems as though someone had attempted to heal it."

"Ah, yes. Luckily, Sakura had been nearby after it had happened," He explained. "I had asked her to help me."

Tsunade began releasing her chakra into Lee, stopping the bleeding. "You do realize that she is only an amateur in the healing arts, right? She doesn't know what to do in situations such as this. But, you're lucky. Her healing abilities were just enough to save your life. If she hadn't done anything or hadn't done enough, you would've died."

"I see." Lee hated hearing that. Almost dying? That's happened to him a number of times but not under these circumstances. "You can fix me though, right?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course. They don't call me a supreme medical specialist for nothing."

Releasing more of her chakra, she repaired the tears in his colon and muscle tissues. The bleeding had finally stopped and he was now better than ever.

"Are you finished?" Lee asked hopefully, wanting so badly to pull his pants back up.

"Almost. I just need to clean you up-"

Lee objected, interrupting her. "No! I mean, I will do that when I get home."

"Well, alright," she sighed, standing up. "Here." Tsunade tossed him a pair of pants, the same as the ones he had worn while he was hospitalized during the Chuunin exams.

"Hm?" He looked confused. "What is this for?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't think you really want to walk around the village with stained clothing."

Lee scratched the back of his neck. He seemed to do that a lot around her. "Heh heh, yeah. I guess you are right." He began to change; she had already seen him after all so, what was the use of hiding?

Closing her eyes, she spoke seriously. "Who did this to you?"

He pulled up the clean pair of pants. "Well.."

"It was Gaara wasn't it?" Tsunade assumed.

Lee opened his eyes widely, surprised that she had already known. "B-But how..?"

Tsunade opened her eyes. Pointing her index finger in the air, she started her explanation. "Well, I knew that Gaara has been here in Konoha for awhile now, almost a week actually. This has never happened to you until he showed up so, it is kind of obvious."

She did have a point. Anyone who knew that he had been raped should've been able to figure that out.

"What should I do..? He said that he'd be coming back," he informed her.

Tsunade sat down at her desk, deep in thought. "Well, we need to devise a plan."

"A plan?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could he be?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Ever since he had left Sakura at Ickiraku, he had gone searching for Gaara. But to no avail. He couldn't find him anywhere. Perhaps he had left Konoha, knowing that someone had already found about Lee?

Naruto ceased his running. This was going no where. "Tsk. Next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

A shadow loomed over him, just as he was about to leave. Naruto turned around, looking up at the top of the tall building that was now in front of him. He could've sworn someone was there..

Gaara again peered over the edge of that tall building, watching Naruto leave. 'Was he looking for me?'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it me, or were there a lot of risks in this chapter?

Oh well, thanks for reading! More R&R-ing please!


	7. The Move and The Breakdown

Well, I guess I've kept you all waiting long enough.. I was hoping to get a little more reviews but oh well. I'm not one to make people wait for such silly reasons. 

Anyway, here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Gai jumped off the couch he had been lying on. Tenten had run into the house, swinging the door open as she entered. She wiped her cheeks that were still wet from all the crying she had done earlier.

Gai jogged over to her, bringing her into an embrace. "Tenten? What's wrong?"

Looking up at him, her eyes became watery and her bottom lip began to quiver. "I.. I-its Lee!"

Tenten gripped her lover's jacket as she bawled into his chest. Gai was now really confused. Lee? He wondered if Lee might have said something to upset her.

Gai stroked her hair soothingly. "Yes, Tenten? What about Lee?"

She shook her head against his hard chest trying to get her sobs under control. "I-its h-HORRIBLE!" Tenten screamed, pulling away from Gai. She bit her lip, staring into his eyes.

"Tenten?"

"Lee's h-had his v-virginity stolen!" Tenten cried.

Gai stared at her disbelievingly, his mouth agape. He was flabbergasted. Lee? His beloved pupil Rock Lee had had his virginity stolen? HOW?! Closing his mouth, he wondered how exactly it had been stolen. Perhaps he had been drunk..? Nah, he's under-aged. But then..

"How," Gai asked, "did that happen?"

Tenten made her way to the olive green-colored couch where Gai had been previously resting. She sat down, again wiping her wet cheeks. Gai closed the front door before joining her on the couch. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he spoke softly, trying to comfort her.

"Shh.. Tenten, its okay.. Tell me what's going on."

She glared at the floor. "It's all _his_ fault!"

Gai gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "Whose fault?"

Tenten held her breath. "The Kazekage," she spoke angrily.

Gai instantly froze and he too, held his breath. "The... Kazekage?" He repeated aloud.

Tenten merely nodded. Now that Gai knew, she was curious as to how he was going to deal with this serious issue. Surely he wasn't going to just sit around and do absolutely nothing? She looked up at him, noticing that his face was expressionless.

"Gai?" She called, concerned.

He glanced at her for only a moment, then returned to his thoughts. The arm wrapped around Tenten's shoulders increasingly grew tighter and his fingers dug into her skin.

"Ah!" She winced. " Gai, you're hurting me!"

Gai released her and gave her another tender kiss, this time on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I just.. I'm shocked."

Rubbing her arm, she gave another nod. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She frowned and held his hand. "What are you going to do?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Gai let out an audible sigh. "Well, Tsunade needs to be informed. She'll figure out what to do about this.. situation"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes a plan. We need to find Gaara and interrogate him. Tell you what," Tsunade said, "you go on home while I think of something."

Lee gulped. "Home? B-by myself?" There was NO way he was going back there. Well, he did say he wanted to move.. perhaps now would be the time to do so.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "That's right. He probably knows where you live."

Lee nodded.

"Well," she instructed, "you're going to have to stay with a friend for awhile."

"Yes ma'am." Lee agreed.

She waved her hand lazily. "Dismissed."

He bowed. "Thank you." With that, he ran out and down the flight of stairs.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. 'He seemed to be okay,' she thought, ' but I wonder how he's really doing.. mentally.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had been leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Lee to get back. He had already decided that as long as Gaara was still out there, he was going to look after Lee. Whether Lee liked it or not, he planned to move in with him. There was no way in hell he was going to take him to the Hyuuga compound, that's for sure. Neji did not want Lee to get involved with Hiashi, who may get suspicious of how he feels about Lee- and that would NOT be good.

Loud, quick steps could be heard, getting louder as they descended the stairs. Neji glanced up to see Lee making his way to the bottom.

'Well,' Neji thought, 'Lady Tsunade must have fixed him.'

He walked over and stood in the middle at the bottom of the steps. Though his timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Lee had been sprinting too fast to even notice Neji waiting for him. Before both of them knew it they were lying down, Lee sprawled across Neji.

"Could you be any more enthusiastic?" Neji groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the rock-hard ground. He didn't really need to ask that because the answer would always be a yes.

Lee sat up, not even realizing he was on top of Neji. He rubbed his aching arm that had slammed against the ground. "Sorry about tha-? Neji?" Lee looked around, unable to find Neji anywhere. Where had he gone?

A poke to the stomach caught Lee's attention and he looked down, finding Neji beneath him. When he was aware of the fact that he was straddling his hips, he jumped off him.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized. "I did not see you!"

Neji stood up, regaining his composure. With Lee on him like that, he was barely able to control himself from seducing him right there on the spot. He sighed. Another erection gone to waste.

"Hn. I'm staying with you." He told him.

Lee appeared to be confused. "Staying with me?"

Neji gave a slight nod. "That's correct. Until Gaara is dealt with, I will be living with you."

_"You're going to have to stay with a friend for awhile."_

Lee smiled. Neji would be the perfect friend to stay with. He was strong and powerful. Though he preferred Naruto, someone who had actually defeated Gaara in battle. Oh well, Neji would have to do for now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara now stood on the roof of another building. He had watched the two, Neji and Lee, in a very.. intimate position. He was angry and well, a little hurt. He didn't like seeing his "lover" so close to another. But he had to deal with that later. Gaara had stayed in the village long enough and it would be dangerous if he stayed any longer. So when he returned to Konoha, he decided that he would bring Lee back with him to Suna, as a last attempt to make Lee realize that he belonged to him and would never be allowed to love anyone else.

Of course, he'd have to come back in a few days. For the time being, he would leave Konoha before the ANBU he knew would come after him, showed up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he watched Lee pack things into boxes.

Lee was carrying a bunch of clothing in his arms, then deposited them into an empty box labeled: CLOTHES. "I am packing. I do not feel safe here."

"Where are you going to stay?" Neji cocked his head to the side. "On the streets?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. No, I have been saving my earnings for quite awhile and I plan on using it to pay for another apartment."

Neji thought about this. It certainly was a smart thing to do. Gaara knew where Lee lived so he was no longer safe in this home. He just hoped Gaara wasn't lurking around, watching Lee move into another apartment. Otherwise, the move would be pointless.

"Do you need any help?" He offered, looking around for something he could pack.

"No," Lee said, "I don't have very many things here."

This was true. The walls were almost completely bare; only pictures of Lee and Gai-sensei were hung here and there. The living room was simple and bland; two chocolate-brown armchairs and a matching couch, a glass coffee table (well, there _used_ to be), and a small wooden end table stood under the window across the living room, which had a picture of Neji with Lee grinning happily behind him.

In the kitchen directly across from the living room, there was some fruit such as bananas, kiwis, plums, and peaches sitting in a bowl on the square table. The cupboards only held a few dishes and the fridge barely had any food in it, leftovers from eating out.

His bedroom was just as boring. You would think he'd have green bed sheets or something but there's not a trace of green anywhere in there. Instead, he had white sheets and a white, average size blanket. In his closet were at least ten of his green spandex suits, his orange legwarmers paired with each of the suits.

"There!" Lee announced happily. "I am finished."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Only two boxes? Are you SURE that you have everything?"

Lee rolled his eyes for the second time, "Yes, I think I would know if I forgot something," he picked up a box. "Okay, let us go!"

Neji blinked, "You already know where you're going to stay?" He asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't be leaving if I did not." Lee said, a little angry that Neji would think he didn't know where he was going to live. After all, he had been looking forward to moving for awhile now. "Anyway, it is on the other side of the village, and it is very affordable."

"Well," Neji grunted, lifting the other box, "let's get going."

"RIGHT!" Lee exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. He dashed out the door, leaving Neji in the dust.

'AW!' Neji thought, 'I hate it when he does this!'

Nevertheless, he followed the dust clouds Lee had created so that he'll be able to find this new apartment.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY ADORABLE STUDENT!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. 'Just when I thought of an idea, this BIMBO had to come.'

"Will you shut up!" She yelled angrily, slamming her hand on her desk. "I already know about Lee!"

"Huh?" Gai-sensei blinked. "Really? But how?"

"Actually," she paused, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Lee told me himself."

"That's, uh, very unlike him. He usually not very open about his problems." Gai looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why Lee had told her and not him.

"Heh. Neji made him tell me. He's the one who brought him," Tsunade explained. "Neji seems to be quite protective of Lee."

Gai looked at her, understanding what she had meant by that. "Ah, so you noticed too. I don't know what's gotten in to him. He hasn't been such a jerk since, well, since he told Lee not to get the operation."

Tsunade nodded. "Anyway, I was thinking of a plan until YOU showed up! I had an idea and now I don't remember it!"

"ACK!" Gai threw himself onto the floor of her office. "I am so sorry! I shall leave at once!" And with that said, he poofed away.

"Ugh.." Tsunade held her head in her hand. "Finally, some peace and quiet-"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called.

Tsunade let her head fall onto her desk. "FOR THE LOVE OF-"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Lee?" Neji started. "When you said affordable, I didn't know you meant _cheap_."

Lee gave him a glare. "Well, no one asked you. I like it."

Neji raised an eyebrow. 'Is he nuts?'

His last apartment was pretty small but this one was TINY. It didn't even have a living room! It had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. That was it. On top of that, the walls were a nasty brown color and the tile was old, cracked, and green which hadn't been that color to begin with. In the kitchen was a small, wooden table that had one leg shorter than the other three, causing it to lean.

A dark, large creature scampered across the old tile, in front of Neji's feet.

Neji looked at it. Now that was just disgusting. He bent over and picked up the cockroach by it's wing.

"Neji! Put that thing down!" Lee told him.

"I can't believe you want to live here." He commented, flinging it out the open window in the kitchen to the right of him.

Lee sighed. "It will look better after I clean it up."

"What do you plan on doing to this place?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I can get new tile, repaint the place, buy a new table, and dust the entire house!" He listed happily.

Lee was feeling confident about his new home. He chose a small one because he lived by himself. Well, usually. Its not like Neji was going to live with him forever. Just until Gaara leaves him alone.. right?

He also knew that he hadn't done much to his old home, and he wanted this place to look more lively and inviting, even though he didn't have a living room to decorate. He'd make up for it by excessively decorating his bedroom. He grew excited just thinking about it: pictures of Gai-sensei covering his walls, green pillows and matching bed sheets.. Yes, he was indeed going to enjoy living here.

Dropping the box on the floor, he jumped in the air. "To the store!"

Neji too dropped the box he had been carrying on the floor. "Already?"

Lee raised his fist. "Yes! I want this place looking great as soon as possible."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have got to be joking.." Neji groaned, slapping his forehead.

Lee was examining a tile in one of Konoha's stores. "What? You don't like it?"

"It's green." Neji stated.

"Well maybe I want a green house!" Lee took the tile to the employee in that department, asking for someone to put it into his home for him and repaint the place with a similar shade of green that he had picked out.

He had also bought green bed sheets, green pillow cases, and an auburn-colored table.

Neji looked disgusted. Wasn't a green spandex suit enough? Apparently not. "Ugh.."

"Hey," Lee asserted, "last time I checked, it is my place and I can do whatever I want to it! You do not have to live with me if you think that you can not deal with the color of youth!"

Neji was baffled. "Color of.. youth?"

"Mhmm. You see," Lee informed, "green is the color of the springtime of youth!"

Again, Lee was repeating Gai-sensei's weird ass phrases. Neji couldn't believe how much he respected that baffoon.

"Hn."

After purchasing their items, the both of them left. Lee happily skipped home, Neji behind him shaking his head. All the same he couldn't help but smile and admire his teammate.

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lee questioned.

Neji looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lee shrugged and continued skipping along the dirt road. Neji though, ran past him, not wanting to be seen with him skipping like a gay man. He scoffed. Oh the irony.

They eventually made it back to the grotesque apartment, much to Neji's dismay. They were told that the tile would be put in for them in three days, taking them about two days if they worked fast enough. They also said they'd start painting tomorrow and again, it should be finished in two days.

Lee grabbed a rag out of one of his two boxes. Taking it to the sink, he dampened it. He used his incredible speed to run throughout the house, wiping the dust off every surface. When he finished, he placed his hands on his hips and gave a slight nod, approving the way the apartment seemed to sparkle from cleanliness.

He grabbed the box with his clothing and other things, carrying it to the small bedroom down the short hall. Neji followed him, wondering how bad the room looked compared to the rest of the place. He wasn't even sure if he should check out the bathroom.

Lee unpacked his pillows and white blanket, no longer needing the white bed sheets he had brought. He pulled the new, green pillow cases over the pillows and covered the bed with the green bed sheets. He then covered those with his white blanket.

"There!" He cheerfully proclaimed.

"Aren't you going to put everything else away?" Neji mused.

"No," Lee contradicted. "I can not until the apartment is painted."

"Come on, Lee. Let's go eat before it gets too dark, my treat." Neji left the room and stood at the front door waiting for Lee.

Lee followed. "Really? Thank you, Neji!"

Neji looked away, a little discomfited by Lee's reaction. "Just don't skip." He turned and smiled one of those smiles that lasted only a second.

Lee didn't miss it though. He smiled in return. "You have a nice smile. You should do it more often."

With that said, he walked out the door with a surprised and embarrassed Neji behind him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am, the Kazekage is not to be found anywhere in the village." An ANBU black ops reported.

"Perfect. Then we can initiate the plan in exactly a week." Tsunade said. "I'll make sure to tell Naruto, Lee, and the others about the plan. Good work, dismissed."

The ANBU poofed in the same fashion as Gai.

She sighed. "I sure hope this works."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What will you have?" Ichiraku asked the two boys who had just entered the ramen shop.

Neji ordered, "Two miso please."

They both sat, waiting as their meals were prepared. The only other person there was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, with over ten bowls of ramen around him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. "Lee? Are you doing okay?"

Lee's eyes widened. "You.. You mean you know?"

"About Gaara? Yeah. Sakura told me. I went looking for him, you know, to confront him and stuff but I couldn't find him anywhere. Have.. have you seen him lately?" Naruto ranted.

Neji's eye twitched. Naruto could be so annoying sometimes. He was sure that boy could talk for hours if he wanted to.

"Mm-mm. No, I haven't seen him since, well.." Lee hesitated. "Since this morning."

"Oh. Wait! This morning?! You mean he attacked you this morning?!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Shh!" Lee requested. "Not so loud Naruto!"

Naruto covered his mouth. "Right sorry. Well, don't worry!" He grinned, pointing to himself. "I won't let him touch you again!"

"Here you go!" Ayame placed two bowls of Miso ramen in front of Neji and Lee. Lee began to eat, chatting with Naruto as he did so. Neji on the other hand, had lost his appetite. He handed Ayame the money he owed her for the meal, then handed his bowl to Naruto.

"Neji?" Naruto asked, confused.

Neji looked away. "I'm not all that hungry."

Lee looked at him worriedly. "But you have not eaten yet."

"I'm fine." He assured. "I'm going to head back."

Lee and Naruto watched as Neji left. Lee seemed a little disappointed. Had he said something wrong?

Naruto too got up, paying his bill. "Sorry to leave you here by yourself, but I have to uh, see someone."

"Alright. Good night Naruto." Lee waved good-bye.

He peered into his now empty bowl. He wanted to know why Neji had left so soon, leaving him here by himself. Standing up, he thanked Ichiraku and Ayame.

Lee walked out to find that not very many people were out. It was late and he became terrified. He started walking back to the apartment. The wind rustled nearby tree leaves, causing Lee to gasp.

_Hey..._

Lee jumped, his eyes wide and his body shaking. Had he just heard that? Looking about, he didn't see anyone around. The incident from a few nights ago replayed in his mind. He felt his upper back begin to burn as he grew more and more afraid.

His legs then gave out, making him fall onto the ground. Lee sat there, trembling as he remembered Gaara beating him and.. taking him. Tears lightly fell from his eyes.

_Heh Heh.._

"NO! STOP IT! Please.." He pleaded.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around, smacking the hand off him. "DON'T TOUCH me.." He lowered his voice when he realized who it was.

Tenten held her hand that Lee had pulled away from. She looked startled then concerned. "Lee? What are you doing?"

At that moment, Lee broke down, all his mixed emotions pouring out of him all at once. He gripped her pants, wanting so badly to be comforted. Tenten sat down, embracing him just as Gai did to her.

"Shh.." she cooed, "it's alright."

Lee violently shook his head against the crook of her neck. "Help me! He won't leave me alone!"

"Huh? No one else is here." Tenten told him.

He looked at her, eyes full of fear. He mouthed 'help me'. Tenten hugged him tighter, realizing that Gaara was tormenting him in his mind.

"He's not here, he's not here, he's not here.." She reiterated, trying to convince Lee that he was okay.

Eventually, he calmed down, becoming limp in her arms. Tenten rubbed his back.

"Lee.. would you like me to take you home?" She offered. She felt him nod against her shoulder and she nudged him, letting him know that he needed to stand up. When he did, she grabbed his hand and led him home.

"Wait," Lee stopped her. "I moved. I live the other way."

Tenten nodded, leading him where he instructed her to go.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Boom.. Boom.._

Neji opened the door, revealing an angry Tenten and an out-of-it Lee. He glanced at Tenten then stared at Lee. What had happened after he left?

Tenten glared at Neji as she walking past him, taking Lee to his room. She lied him down onto the bed, raising the covers to his chin.

"Sleep well, Lee. I hope you feel better." She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When she pulled away, Lee grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I do not want to be left alone," he whispered. Tenten nodded and told him that she would send Neji in there.

As Tenten approached him, Neji appeared puzzled. "What happened?"

"You know better to leave him out in the dark like that!" Tenten all but yelled at him. She was extremely angry with Neji. He knew what had happened to Lee and he should've known not to leave Lee by himself. There was no telling what he could do.

"He was fine when I left." Neji said in his defense.

Tenten shook her head. "That was when he had company! You.. you know he's messed up right now, and probably will be for a while!"

Neji felt a pang in his chest. The feeling of guilt taking over again. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Now go. He told me he didn't want to be left alone." Tenten left, locking the door behind her.

Neji walked into Lee's room, joining him in the bed and under the covers. He felt Lee cling to him, holding on to him as if the world was going to end. Neji wrapped an arm around Lee, placing his chin on the top of his head.

Neji whispered into his hair. "I'm sorry Lee.."

**Later that night...**

"No.. please.. ah!"

Neji awoke, hearing and feeling Lee's protesting sobs. Worried, he shook his teammate awake. "Lee? Wake up."

Lee quickly opened his eyes, his instinct telling him to push away from Neji. He gasped as a hand gently pulled him back.

"Its me Lee, its okay. Come here." Neji murmured, letting Lee know that there was no reason to be afraid.

Lee complied, cuddling very close to Neji. His sobbing soon ceased and he relaxed into Neji's protective hold. He had fallen back asleep.

Neji sadly gazed at his sleeping form, wondering if Lee had to go through this by himself every night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one too. R&R!!


	8. If Only You Knew

WHOO! You're all lucky. This is a quick update! No, I didn't just speed right through it. I actually think I did pretty well! But of course, I need your opinions! 

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Enjoy :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depression.

Everyone goes through a period of sadness such as this at least once, some more often than others. A lot of times it is caused by an event such as death, or loneliness, or maybe even helplessness. What's really unexpected is the way some people cope with depression: cutting, starving, or any other form of punishing their bodies. But sometimes, depression can lead to..

Insanity.

This on the other hand is much different and a whole lot more difficult to get over. This illness makes imaginary things seem real. Hallucinations. Most victims of this disease never recover, forever trapped in a world of unreality in reality. Depending on the causes, people react differently, whether they were born with it, abused by their parents as children, or even.. rape.

Different occurrences impact a person in different ways. You know why? Because nobody is exactly the same: everyone is different.

Extreme heat had caused Neji to awaken. His face was sweating along with every other place on his body. Shifting his legs, he felt his clothing rub against his legs, making them damp. He opened his eyes, remembering he had never changed last night before going to bed. But why? Then it came to him:

Tenten escorting Lee home, the look of fear still evident in his eyes and the way he cried during a nightmare. _That_ nightmare.

When he had tried to move his legs, they had felt restricted, as if something was covering them or even possibly binding them but he knew that was out of the question.

Neji also noticed he couldn't move his arms.

'What's going on?' He wondered sleepily.

Finally glancing next to him, he noticed the rise and fall of another's chest. It was Lee of course. And at that moment, Neji realized why he was so hot. Somehow during the night, Lee had intertwined himself with Neji. His right arm, the one he happened to be lying on, was placed against Neji's chest and his other arm slung around his waist. Neji blushed at this. It felt weird, well, more like unusual, but more importantly, it felt _nice_. The leg Lee was lying on was kept straight and the other lied on top of Neji's, causing the restriction of movement.

The tickling from Lee's breath on his neck sent chills down his spine. He groaned. Why did he have to wake up? First thing in the morning and he's already hard. Neji brought his hand to Lee's face, lightly caressing it as he slept.

Lee moved into the touch, enjoying it at first. Then he recognized the feeling, it was similar to the way Gaara had rubbed him. His eyes instantly snapped open and he jumped off the bed. Neji too had jumped, only because Lee had startled him.

"What's the matter Lee?" Neji asked.

Lee blinked, glancing around the small room. "I.. I felt someone touching my face and I thought it was Gaara again."

"Nope, no one else is here." Neji told him, yawning. He shivered, feeling very cold all of a sudden. Although he had felt extremely warm, it was better than being cold. "Come back to bed."

Lee looked at him strangely, questioningly. 'Then who had..?'

Neji ushered him. "Come on."

Without any hesitation, Lee bounced right back onto the bed, earning a grumble or two from the stoic ninja. It was way too early for this kind of excitement. Neji wasn't exactly a morning person.

Neji sat up, avoiding, yes he's actually avoiding, his teammate's eyes. "Do.. do you remember what happened last night?"

Cocking his head, Lee gazed at the ceiling above. "Mm.. I do not know what you mean. You left Naruto and I at Ichiraku and then he left soon after, saying he had to meet with someone. Then when I had finished, I walked home. That is all I remember."

"You don't remember panicking last night? Tenten had brought you back.." Neji informed, trying to jog Lee's memory.

Lee laughed nervously. "That.. uh, happens regularly. I try to forget about it."

Neji apologized, finally peering into Lee's coal black eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Inquired Lee. It didn't make sense to him. Neji wasn't the cause of his break down, Gaara was. So why..?

"I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I know you're not supposed to leave a rape victim alone but, I had felt like I didn't belong there at the time. I'm sorry." Neji clenched his fist, gripping his shorts along with some skin, pinching himself.

Oh, that's why. Lee sighed. "It is okay. I do not hold it against you. Please, do not worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? _DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT_?!" Neji grabbed Lee's shoulders, pushing him back onto the pillows. "Lee! How can I not worry?! Do you have any idea what I'd go through if something had happened to you?!"

"What?" Lee was wide-eyed, surprised and confused by Neji's outburst.

Neji released Lee, climbing off him. "Nothing. It didn't mean anything."

"Wait!" Lee pleaded, snatching Neji's shirt before he could get out of bed. "If it did not mean anything, then why did you say it? Please tell me."

Shaking his head, Neji pulled out of Lee's grip. Now was not the time to tell Lee how he really felt about him. Sure he had been waiting almost a year but he wasn't ready. More importantly, he knew that Lee wasn't ready. Having already been confessed to and having been raped for rejecting, Neji wasn't going to put Lee through that again. Not that he would rape him. He would just wait until Lee had recovered, or at least be close to a full recovery.

"I'm going to get the door." Neji said, walking out of the room. He just couldn't handle hurting Lee. Neji could be cruel at times but he had a limit.

The few employees from the store they had shopped at yesterday were there bright and early, ready to begin painting the 'lovely' apartment. When they had walked in, each one of their faces cringed at the sight. They had never, NEVER in their life seen walls so gross and the tile.. They were starting to regret telling Lee that they would clean up the house for him. Oh well, as long as they were getting paid for it..

"Okay," one of the men told Neji. "we will start with the kitchen and the hallway. If we have enough time, we might be able to paint the entire place."

The second man scoffed. "We'll probably finish this place in one day. We didn't know it was so tiny!"

"All right you guys, shut up. Leave them alone. It's not our business where they want to live. Let's just get this over with." The third man, who seemed to have authority over the others, ordered.

Neji walked back into the bedroom, where Lee still lied on the bed. He watched as Lee sat up again, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't hear the door. Who was it?" Lee asked him.

"They're painting." stated Neji. "Get ready, we have training today."

Lee's expression was blank. When the word 'training' was finally processed in his mind, he jumped over to the closet, pulling out one of his jumpsuits and a pair of orange legwarmers. He smiled happily. It had been awhile since he had trained and to be honest, he missed it. A lot.

He pulled off the green shirt that was supposed to be long and the hospital pants Tsunade had given him. Throwing those to the floor, he glanced at the pants.

'Those were actually comfortable to sleep in.' He thought.

Neji walked out of the room for the second time, giving his teammate privacy.. again. Of course he would've wanted nothing more than to stay and watch but he had more self control than that, more class if you will.

Lee walked out of his room about two seconds after Neji left. Wow, he dressed fast. Perhaps he was extremely excited? Neji had a feeling that some of it was just for show, that he was wearing a mask to cover his mental agony, wanting people to think he was okay. Lee never did like people feeling sorry for him.

"I need to-" Neji began before being interrupted.

"What about you Neji? Do you not need to change?" Lee asked, knowing Neji didn't have a change of clothes.

"I was going to say that I'm going to stop by my place after training so that I can get clothes." Neji rolled his eyes. He would've known that if he had just listened.

"Oh, okay." Lee grinned; it looked almost forced. "Let us train!"

He would've asked why Neji wasn't going to change now but then he realized, what was the point of putting on clean clothing if they were just going to get dirty?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEE!" Gai-sensei shouted as his two students walked into the clearing.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted right back, rivers of tears streaming down his face.

The two of them ran towards each other, making the scene especially dramatic. They ran slowly with their arms outstretched, ready to embrace one another. As soon as they were arm length's away, they were instantly kneeling on the ground hugging. And they seemed to be kneeling on a cliff, a sunset behind them and waves crashing against the ledge, threatening to rise and fall on them.

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped. It wouldn't have been as bad if Lee and Gai hadn't ran slow-mo.

"OH LEE!"

"OH SENSEI!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. Sure he knew they acted like this all the time but he began to realize just how close Gai was to Lee. It upset him. He wasn't necessarily angry, but he felt some sort of resentment..

Tenten smirked. "Jealous, are we?" She teased.

"Hn." Neji walked past the two hugging weirdoes and past Tenten. Jealous? Him? No way. Neji Hyuuga was never jealous of anyone. He was superior. If anything, people should be jealous of him!

Giggling, Tenten shook her head. The way he acted was laughable. Neji was a love-struck shinobi, even she could see that.

Gai finally pulled out of the embrace, then helped Lee up. "Lee, I want you to know that I'm here for you and if you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask."

Lee nodded. It was a little embarrassing having his sensei know what had happened to him but it also felt good. Gai had had his back since he met him and he knew that his sensei would continue to have his back. It was indeed a good feeling.

"All right! Tenten!" Gai called. "Train with me. I move much faster than Lee. Let's see if you can hit me!"

Tenten quickly took out a shuriken and hurled it at Gai's face. Her movements had been so rapid, so precise, Gai hadn't the time to completely dodge the weapon. She managed to nick his cheek, causing little bleeding.

"Haha!" Tenten stuck out her tongue. "What was that Gaaiii? Didn't quite hear you!" She started to laugh.

Gai charged. "Let's see if you can do it again!"

"GUH-AH!" Lee had been sent flying backwards, crashing against a tree. He slid down it, slumping when he sat at the base. He clutched his head, feeling it throb. "Ow.. What was that for?"

Neji stood in the Hyuuga stance. "We're supposed to start our training now."

Lee shakily got to his feet. When he was standing, he glared at Neji. "You could have told me. You did not have to hit me!"

This time, Lee charged. Raising his fist, he aimed to punch his opponent in the gut. Neji swiftly spun to the left, bringing his arm down and striking the Taijutsu Specialist's tenketsu.

'Damn it!' Lee thought, quickly rolling away to prevent Neji from doing any more damage.

Lee instantly brought his legs around him, and spun, attempting to kick Neji.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee shouted. He smiled when he successfully tripped Neji. Before celebrating though, he made sure that it wasn't a clone.

Neji hit the ground hard, landing with an audible 'thud'. There was no poof of smoke or any logs or anything of the sort. On the ground was Neji. Lee joyously jumped in the air, then ran over to Neji, punching him square in the face.

Lee watched as Neji dodged his punch, causing him instead to punch the ground. He growled. Neji brought his leg up and kicked Lee in the stomach, off him. Lee was getting good and Neji knew that. He was even breaking a sweat!

Flipping, Lee regained his balance, waiting for Neji's next attack. Neji didn't show any movement so Lee dashed towards him. Neji blinked and before he knew it, he was the one against a tree.

He rubbed his chin. "Didn't see that one coming.." He said, panting.

Lee stood straight, returning into his own stance. "Take that, Neji!"

This time, it was Neji's turn to run towards Lee. Lee, of course, moved out of the way but not fast enough. Neji had turned around and pushed two of his fingers into the back of Lee's shoulder. Lee grunted and in a flash, his bandages had been undone.

Neji's eyes widened as Lee again dashed towards him. He then noticed that his feet were no longer touching the ground and there was a sharp pain in his chin. But he neither sensed nor felt Lee's wrappings around his body. He wondered why as he opened one of his eyes.

"LEE!" Gai screamed, punching Lee in the mouth sending him flying into the very same tree Neji had shoved him into.

"Uhhh.." Lee moaned. What was it with him getting shoved into trees anyway? He looked up, his sensei hovering over him, glaring.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN NEVER USE THAT JUTSU ON A COMRADE!" Gai struck the tree behind Lee, causing it to fall over and crash upon the ground.

Lee cowered, bringing an arm up in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the wrath of his sensei. "I am so sorry! I just wanted to beat my rival!"

Gai rested his hand on his face. He could never be mad at his lovable, adorable student for long. He understood Lee. Just like Lee, Gai too had a rival. Kakashi Hatake. Ooh! How it burned him up when he acted so cool!

"Okay Lee," He said. "I'll let you go this time. Don't let it happen again."

Lee saluted. "YES SIR!"

Neji picked himself off the ground. He glared at Lee, angry that Lee would even try to use that jutsu on him. But he was more upset with Gai. Interrupting their battle like that. Sure Lee had broken a rule, but hey, it sure made their battle a heck of a lot more interesting!

"HEY!"

All four heads turned in the direction of the calling. They heard rustling, then a tall blonde boy ran out into the clearing, pointing behind him. It was Naruto.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto called again. "Tsunade requests that we meet in her office right away! It's urgent!"

'Perhaps she's to inform us about the plan?' Gai-sensei thought.

Naruto tugged on Lee's arm. "Come on Lee! Now!" He ushered, pulling him in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Ah! All right, Naruto! I am coming!"

Naruto let go of Lee and the two of them raced to the tower. Neji, Tenten, and Gai followed them, knowing they had to be a part of the plan too.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, thanks for coming." Tsunade said, folding her hands on her desk. She waited for the five of them to come in and get comfortable before she began explaining the plan.

She eyed them. "I'm sure you all know why I have summoned you here, yes?"

All of them nodded. Well, except for Neji. He just shot her a look that said 'DUH'. Amazing how one look can say it all.

Tsunade continued. "Okay, it's not the best plan, but it should work. In case you haven't noticed, Gaara has left Konoha. He must've thought that I have found out about what he's done. But I have a feeling he'll be back, but I don't know when. So, I've decided to send him a letter."

Lee blinked. "A letter?"

She nodded. "In that letter, I will state how you, Lee, had acted strangely when he was in the village and that when he left, you got upset. I'm basically inviting him back to Konoha to catch him the act."

Neji scoffed, shaking his head. "What a dumb plan."

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Shut up! If this doesn't work, then I'll think of another plan. We want to start off simple."

"Well, you are the Hokage. I trust in you and your plan." Tenten smiled.

Gai too smiled, showing that he agreed with Tenten.

Naruto cocked his head. "What's Bushy- I mean, Lee supposed to do? You said to catch Gaara in the act.. Does that mean we let him get attacked?"

Lee's eyes widened. Could he really go through that again?

She sighed. "Yes Naruto that's exactly what I meant. I w-"

Neji cut her off, outraged. "WHAT?! You can't do that! I won't allow it- huh?"

Lee held his arm out in front of Neji, causing him to cease talking. Neji stared at the back of Lee's head, confused.

"Lee?" He asked.

Lowering his head, Lee sighed. "It is.. all right. I understand."

"As I was saying," Tsunade stopped to glare at Neji. "Lee, you will have to stay by yourself. Gaara cannot know that anyone is looking after you. As for Naruto and Neji, you two are to keep a close eye on Lee. When you do find Gaara with Lee, you are to confront him. If he refuses to keep away from Lee, attack."

"And what are we to do?" Gai asked her, referring to Tenten and himself.

"Well, I'm sending Naruto because as far as I know, he's good friends with Gaara, and he's also defeated him in battle. But if he needs assistance, you are to help."

They all nodded, knowing and understanding their parts in the plan.

"Dismissed." Tsunade waved them off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai had announced that training was done for the day, ordering them to prepare for the upcoming battle that would take place sometime in the next few days. Gai and Tenten left them, as did Naruto. He told Lee he'd see him later and that he wouldn't let him down.

That left a frowning Neji and a happy Lee.

Neji felt depression begin to cover him, much like a blanket. He did not want to leave Lee alone again. He had made that mistake once and it was something he did not want ever happening again. If anything, Neji wanted to never leave Lee's side, as a way of making it up to him.

Although Lee was happy, because of what Naruto had said, he felt nervous and again, scared. Knowing that he was to be attacked and actually letting it happen, made him edgy. He could already feel the hands roaming all over his body, violating him. He didn't know what Gaara would do this time but just thinking of the possibilities made him shiver to no end. He felt as though he could snap any second, he tried to hold on to his sanity the best he could.

And to make their moods worse, it began to rain, representing the way both of them felt at that very moment.

Neji's frown deepened. "Come on Lee," he sighed. "Let's see if they've finished painting."

Lee nodded and followed Neji down the sidewalk toward the direction of his home, listening as the rain went 'pitter-pat'.

They walked in silence, both thinking about the things that could go wrong once they faced Gaara. Neji hoped that he and Naruto would make it to Lee before anything serious began to happen. As for Lee, he wondered if he'd be able to hold Gaara off long enough for the others to arrive.

"Lee..?" Neji called, his voice barely above a whisper. It was a miracle Lee even heard him.

"What is it Neji?" Lee asked, raising his head.

"I want to stay with you tonight.. Is that all right?" He stopped walking and turned to face Lee as he asked for permission to spend another night with him.

Lee appeared shocked for a moment but them smiled. It was small at first, then it grew until it was almost a grin. "I do not mind."

Neji turned back around and continued walking, a small smile imprinted on his usual emotionless face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, just in time." said the man with the authority. "We just finished. You can sleep here tonight if you want to, if you don't mind the smell that is. And also make sure you don't touch the walls."

Lee bowed, showing the men his appreciation. He stood up straight again. "Thank you. You did a great job." Lee commented, looking around.

The man nodded. "Well see you tomorrow then, to start on the tile."

With that, the three men walked out, leaving the two boys alone. It was silent until Lee's stomach growled, rather loudly. Neji raised an eyebrow at him, making Lee laugh nervously.

"It appears that I am hungry." Lee acknowledged, stating the obvious.

"I noticed." Neji looked around. "You.. don't have any food here, do you?"

Lee ran to one of his boxes, pulling out some ingredients and some cookware. "Haha. Of course I do!" He ran into the kitchen, preparing for the meal he was about to make.

Studying the ingredients, Neji realized what he was about to make and backed away from the kitchen. No.. Lee was making that horrid dish he hated so much.. Curry.

Lee noticed this and laughed. "Come on Neji! I swear, I will not make it so spicy!"

"Hn. No thanks." Neji waved his hand.

Shrugging, Lee began making curry. Loving it so much, he knew how to make that dish great tasting. Though he could never match the way Tenten made it taste. Hers was truly the best he'd ever tasted.

Neji watched Lee move around the kitchen. The scene displayed before him was _erotic_. Something about Lee knowing his way around a kitchen excited him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Lee's waist, seducing him on top of the kitchen table.

He absently shook his head. These types of thoughts were beginning to take over his mind. Lately, this was all he ever thought about anymore. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

After almost twenty minutes, Lee had successfully made Curry. He placed on the table two plates that he had also gotten out of the box, along with two spoons.

"Neji, it is not spicy, I swear." Lee promised, trying to get Neji to eat with him.

Well, he did go through all the trouble to prepare the food.' Neji thought.

"All right. You'd better not be lying." Neji warned.

Lee grinned. "I am not!" He pushed the plate toward Neji.

Neji put a spoonful near his mouth, hesitating to eat it. He eyed Lee and when Lee nodded for him to continue, he put it in his mouth. And it was.. not all that spicy. In fact, there was only a hint of spice but it sure did pack a whole lot of flavor that made Neji's entire body feel warm.

"Well..?" He heard Lee ask, anticipating his answer.

"It's acceptable." Neji told him, hiding the fact that he loved Lee's cooking.

Lee joined him in the warm feeling, taking a bite of his own spoonful of curry. He nodded, enjoying the taste. In his opinion it was missing something.. something very important..

He got up and grabbed the special missing ingredient off the counter, the secret behind the heat of any curry dish. Hot sauce. Lee returned to the table with this prized possession and all but drowned his plate in it. He then took another spoonful into his mouth. He smiled, satisfied with the new flavor the hot sauce produced.

Neji looked almost fearful of the bottle of hot sauce that now stood in the center of the table. He decided to ignore that blasted thing.

"Lee, what do you think of the plan that Lady Tsunade thought of?" He questioned.

Lee blinked. "Well, I agree. We need to start off simple. That way, we can find out if Gaara is suspicious and if a more complex plan is necessary."

"But what do you think of it?" He asked a little more sternly this time.

"Well," Lee sighed. "I think it is a fine plan. I think it will work."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "But are you okay with what is expected of _you_?"

Lee dropped his spoon on his now empty plate. "Neji, I do not know. I think I can handle it. And besides, I trust that both you and Naruto will find me before anything can happen." He picked up the plate and carried to the sink.

Neji came up behind Lee with his empty plate, placing it in the sink next to Lee's. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He noticed that Lee's body began trembling. Peering at his face, he saw a single tear roll down his teammate's face. He quickly wiped it away.

"Lee, don't." Neji said, almost making it sound like a plea.

Lee shut his eyes. "Okay fine! I am scared, all right!" He opened his eyes and looked at Neji. "Is that what you want to hear?!"

Then Neji did something unexpected: He hugged Lee. The usual stoic, cruel ninja had actually done something humane. Lee hugged back, taking advantage of the fact that someone wanted to console him. He shed silent tears, occasionally rubbing his face into Neji's shoulder.

Neji held Lee around the waist with one arm and the hand of his other arm ran through Lee's black hair. Something he had always wanted to do, just not under a circumstance such as this.

"Go on Lee." Neji told him. "Go rest and I'll do the dishes."

Lee nodded and headed to the bedroom. "Thank you," he whispered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dishes were done and Lee lied in his bed, awake, waiting for Neji to join him. He couldn't explain it but spending all this time with Neji made him think differently of him. Something about the way Neji treated him was unlike the way he usually treated others. In fact, his eyes widened as he thought this, Neji hadn't been insulting him as much as he used to. Lee narrowed his eyes. But since when? And more importantly, why?

Neji walked in, closing the door behind him. "Lee?" He murmured.

"You do not have to whisper, I am awake," he said, rolling over so that Neji would have a place to lie down.

Neji stripped down to his boxers, sliding under the green bed sheets. He had decided that since he wouldn't be living with Lee for a few days, he'd just go back to living at the Hyuuga compound and change clothes then. "Lee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Lee shook his head. "It is okay. I understand why you reacted the way you did."

Neji opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came out. He was at a loss of words; he didnt know what to say. He shut his mouth. And again, he felt despair sit heavily on his torso, almost making him feel as though he couldn't breathe.

He watched as Lee drifted to sleep, his eyes finally giving up trying to remain open. Neji sighed and whispered, "If only you knew.." He then joined Lee in a deep slumber.

And for the first time since he had been taken, Lee's insanity didn't take over his dreams.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one!  
Remember, I really appreciate the reviews that are given to me! The more I receive, the faster I post! As I said earlier, you got lucky this time!

R&R, PLEASE!!


	9. Advances

Well, Random and ShikaGal, this chapter is for you :) I know you've been waiting for this and thank you for being the first to review chapter 8!! 

Disclaimer: I won't own Naruto until the day man can breathe in space, without suits and all that crap. (rolls eyes)

Here you go everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lord Kazekage of Sunagakure,_

_It has come to my attention that you had lingered around Konoha(gakure) after our meeting a week ago. I don't know why you had decided to stay, but when you did, Rock Lee had acted strangely.. more than usual. When you left, he became oddly depressed. He doesn't train and he stays home. I'm not even sure if he's eating right! I am almost positive that it has something to do with you and I'd really appreciate it if you would like to take the time and come back to Konoha to find out what is bothering him. Thank you.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Hokage of Konohagakure (Tsunade)_

Tsunade sat smug in her chair as she reread her letter. Thoroughly satisfied, she handed the letter to Shizune, who had been standing behind her chair at the desk. Shizune blinked and examined the letter that had been passed to her.

"Lady Tsunade?" She asked.

"Put it in an envelope and see to it that it gets sent immediately to Suna," Tsunade ordered. She laced her fingers and placed them on the desk. So far, the plan was commencing right on schedule. She was way more than confident that this plan of hers was going to be successful.

Shizune nodded her head. "Yes, Lady Tsunade." And just like that, she disappeared, knowing full well that it was her responsibility that the letter be sent and reached the Kazekage. Lee's life depended on it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Lee! Go back to bed!" Neji grumbled, burying his face deep into the pillow.

Lee, as usual, woke up bright and early, often before the sun rose. In between the blinds of the window above the bed, it was still the pitch black of night. Neji wanted so badly to sleep. The previous night, Lee awakened him several times because of his nightmares, and he didn't get much sleep because of it.

Lee on the other hand always got up early, whether he had gotten much sleep or not. He managed to get up every morning, ready to start the day, even though everyone else in the village were still asleep. He elbowed Neji.

"Neji! Youth waits for no one!" Lee warned, playfully slapping Neji's exposed back. He had been repeating that line in the last fifteen minutes how many times now? Sixty-three? No wait, wasn't it eighty-eight? Blast it, Neji lost count a while ago.

Neji rolled onto his side, glaring at Lee. "Youth can kiss my ass."

Lee looked hurt for a moment, then slightly angry. "Neji! Do not insult youth! You have to make the most out of your early years..."

Rolling back over flat on his stomach, he tuned Lee out. Again, he was giving him one of Gai's, what he considered, useless lectures. Well, that was a sign he was getting better he guessed.

"All right, I'm up." Neji said, his words muffled due to the pillow in his face.

Lee beamed and jumped off the bed. "Good because the men are back and ready to start the tile! And it will be noisy!" He then raced to his closet, pulling out yet another one of his jumpsuits and legwarmers and putting them on. Neji glanced at him. Too late, Lee was fully clothed.

Neji mumbled something like 'five more minutes' but Lee wasn't going to have any of that. He jumped onto Neji's back, sitting down and caused him feel warm all over, especially and unfortunately in that one area..

When he showed no sign of moving, Lee began to bounce. Yes, he started bouncing on his teammate's back, only adding to Neji's growing problem. Literally. Although Lee was only bouncing slightly, Neji imagined being pounded into the mattress. He bit his lip, not knowing how much longer he could restrain himself from pounding _him_ into the mattress. Then he did it. Something no one would have ever dreamed of hearing slip through this Hyuuga's lips.. a moan.

Lee's bouncing came to a halt. "Neji..?" He couldn't determine whether it was a moan or a groan.

Saving himself the embarrassment, Neji stood on his hands and knees, unintentionally carrying Lee on his back. "Get off."

Lee complied and slid off his friend's back, not missing the immense erection poking at his boxers. He blushed, knowing he was the cause of Neji's 'discomfort'. Neji sat at the edge of the bed, pulling his disheveled hair into a loose ponytail. He began putting awkward images in his mind, trying to get rid of his erection. He thought the one thing that would surely kill any man's erection: the sight of Gai-sensei naked. Neji shivered at the thought.

Lee sat silently on the other edge of the bed across and also back to back of Neji. He was ashamed that he had done such a thing but he couldn't understand why Neji had become hard, especially because of him. Didn't he find Lee annoying? Hopeless? Perhaps it was just his teenage hormones? Yeah, that's probably it.

"Lee."

Lee jumped, startled by the calling of his name when it had been so silent moments before. "Uh, what is it?"

"Can I use your shower?" Neji asked, barely turning around to look at Lee, who had nodded. He then stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

He had turned on the shower. Looking down, he noticed that his hard-on hadn't completely gone away. He quickly rid himself of his boxers and stepped under the almost ice-cold water. As he cleansed himself, he sighed in relief as his erection died. Neji had to tell Lee and tell him soon. He was sure Lee had seen his, well, seen _him_. He needed the chance to explain.

Lee walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. He peeled it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Swallowing, he noticed one of the men staring at him. It was the rude man.

"You must be used to having something like that in your mouth, huh?" He joked, causing the other man to snicker.

The snickering man agreed. "It explains how he's able to eat large things with ease and without choking." With that, they both broke out in laughter, tearing.

Lee didn't understand. He cocked his head to the side, looking at them with eyes full of confusion.

They laughed even harder, and louder when they saw the look on Lee's face.

Neji walked out from the short hallway, shaking his head. He had heard every word that had come out of their mouths. "Keep that up, and you're not getting paid."

The men instantly ceased their, what seemed to be uncontrollable, laughter. Just in time, too. Their boss walked into the room, carrying the tile and all the other equipment.

"We are leaving. I'll be back soon." Lee told them as he and Neji walked out the front door.

The man waved and Lee closed the front door behind them. Lee didn't know exactly where he was going since there wasn't any training for the rest of the week. He stared at his feet as he walked, thinking of what he or rather, what they should do to kill time. Staying at the house was obviously not an option. When he looked up, he noticed that his feet were taking him to the training grounds.

Neji shook his head, trying to get wet strands of hair off his face. Training grounds, eh? Training perhaps? He didn't know and he also didn't care. As long as they were alone..

They walked out into the clearing, for what seemed like and probably was, the millionth time. Because it had rained, the blood has washed away, returning the grass to its usual green color. Lee sat against a tree, deciding whether or not to train, which would help him prepare for his battle with Gaara. Neji sat next to him. Not too close, but closer than people usually would. Lee didn't notice, instead he turned to his teammate.

"Neji?" He called, unsure.

Neji looked at him from the corner of his eye, signaling that he was listening.

"Um.." Lee fiddled with his hands in his lap. "Why do you care so much about me? And.. and what did you mean yesterday?"

Shocked for a moment, Neji tried to think of something to say. "You're my comrade." he stated simply.

Lee nodded, then furrowed his massive brows. "But what did you mean..?"

Neji turned his head to look at Lee. Lee looked right back at him, straight into his eyes. Neji admired all of Lee's unique features that defined him as 'beautiful'. His perfectly round eyes, his long lashes that made him look feminine, and his soft, thin pink lips that were slightly parted. At that moment, Neji lost all control. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

Confused, Lee backed away as Neji leaned into face. They were so close, Neji could feel Lee's hot breath on lips. The gap between them closed, lips softly pushing against each other.

Lee's eyes widened, his mouth dropping when Neji pulled away. He moved his mouth to say something but he was so shocked, no sound came out. There was no way this could be happening. Neji? Was he just toying with him? Lee narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for it.

At last, Neji had felt Lee's lips with his own and it was even better than he had expected! He had to hold himself back from attacking those soft lips again and again and.. again. But he wondered why Lee was looking at him as he'd grown a second head. Didn't he like it too?

"Lee? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Lee frowned. "Why are you doing this to me? Have I not been through enough already?"

Neji heard the anger in his teammate's voice. "What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Lee stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Neji. "You! You.."

It looked as though Neji had to tell him how he felt, seemed that the kiss confused the hell out of him. "I like you a lot." He stated.

"Uh!" Lee gasped, pulling his extended finger back slightly. He thought about what Neji had just said. It angered him and he thrust his finger right back in his face. "LIAR! You do not have any sort of.. of feelings for me!"

Now it was Neji's turn to become angry. "What the hell makes you say that?!"

Lee shut his eyes. "It was obvious that day.. when you told me NOT to have my surgery."

Neji was silent. He had hoped Lee would never bring that up. What he had said that day was a mistake. Not because it was the truth, something that he should've kept to himself, but because it _wasn't_ the truth.

_Before Gai-sensei had told him to get the surgery, for the sake of both their nindos, Lee had gone around to ask his teammates if he should get the operation._

_"Tenten! Do you think I should have the surgery?" Lee asked, slowly approaching her, limping on his one crutch._

_Tenten looked at him questioningly. "Why wouldn't you?"_

_Oh, right. She didn't know. "Because.." He looked down. "Because it is 50/50 and I will die if it fails."_

_Neji had been standing nearby, a few feet from Tenten. His reaction was similar to Tenten's though he didn't show like she did. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She quickly closed her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek. A thirteen-year-old shouldn't have to go through this. Or even make such a decision. He was far too young._

_"Oh Lee.." He looked at her, waiting for her answer. She knew what she should say. "Get the operation." Tenten had a look of confidence in her eyes. Being his teammate for so long, Tenten knew Lee wouldn't have a life if he had lost his nindo. And even if the surgery failed, at least he tried to get his life back._

_Lee turned to Neji. "And you, Neji?"_

_Neji scoffed. "You're better off staying the way you are now."_

_"Neji!" Tenten protested._

_"I mean, what would be the point?" He continued. "You were never a great ninja. In fact, you're not even considered a ninja. A ninja has to be able to do more than Taijutsu to be successful."_

_Lee's face grew sad. His brows turned upward and a deep frown had plastered itself on his face. Neji's words were hurtful. Each one pierced his heart, shredding it piece by piece._

_Neji didn't mean any of what he was saying. But, he couldn't stop either. His mouth just kept spilling offensive phrases, grinding Lee's already little self-esteem into dust. _

_Neji had to keep from smacking himself repeatedly in the face. He didn't want Lee to give up. In fact, it was Lee's determination that had drawn his attention. He was going to have to make it up to him._

_"I see. I have to go." Lee turned and limped away, giving himself time to think at the place where he first became Genin: at the Academy._

_Tenten slapped Neji, something any girl would never consider doing, no matter how badly the cold ninja pissed them off. He'd kick their asses! "How could you?!"_

_"Hn." He already felt bad, remorseful about what he'd said. He didn't need her making him feel worse. He knew he had made a mistake, a terrible one._

"Lee.." Neji called.

Lee's lip trembled as tears raced each other down his cheeks. Sobs racked his whole body and he collapsed onto the ground, holding his face in his hands. Neji made him cry and then he knew he must've made him cry on that one day too. He felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"You have to understand-" He was cut off.

"I already understand! I know how you feel about me being a ninja. You resent me everyday for getting that operation and now you are tricking me, trying to get me to embarrass myself!" Lee cried even harder as he realized what he thought was Neji's true motive.

Neji choked. Was he really that bad of a person? Would someone, other than Lee, actually believe that he would do such a thing? Toy with someone's emotions?

"That's not true! Lee! I didn't mean what I had said!" For the first time since he was a small child, since his father had died, he pleaded. Lee had to understand why he was the way he was.

Lee got up and ran. He ran as far as he could away from Neji. He couldn't believe that he could or rather, _would_ lie to his face. Neji too got up, wanting to chase after him but he knew he'd never catch up. He turned to the tree behind him and punched it once, twice, three times. His fist began to bleed. Maybe this was destiny. Maybe he wasn't supposed to end up with Lee. But damn! It sure felt like it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee didn't know where he was going. He couldn't go back home and he didn't want to stay at Gai-sensei's because there was a good chance that either Tenten or Gai-sensei will want him to talk about why he was so upset. Then it came to him.

His old apartment.

Yes, he could stay in there for the remainder of the day. He turned left, out of the training grounds and in the direction of his used-to-be apartment. He arrived in a matter of minutes. It had been located near their training field so that he could never be late for training. Oh how he wished to go back to the way things were before. Back when he was happy and when he didn't have to live watching his back every day.

He sat in the corner of his old bedroom. His old, spacious bedroom and cried his heart out. He hadn't cried so hard since Neji had actually spoke those words to his face. What's worse, he almost considered not getting the operation. That is until Gai-sensei told him to. That talk made him realize just how important his life was to his sensei and knowing that someone would actually die for him, made him one of the happiest people in all of Konoha. He calmed down when he thought this, smiling to himself.

Every time he thought about his sensei, he seemed to cheer up. His sensei was his happy place. Not that he was completely happy. He still felt betrayed. And by his teammate no less. How was he supposed to go about pretending that everything was normal once this was all over?

Lee brought his knees to his chest and held them there. He frowned. Neji had also stolen his first kiss! Well, technically his second but he didn't consider Gaara's a 'real' kiss. He had been saving that for Sakura and then Neji just kissed him like it was nothing. As if it was the easiest thing in the world. Without hesitation. Lee knew he could never be as bold as that. If he had tried to even get as close as that with Sakura, she'd hate him for sure.

But when he thought about it, he realized that he didn't really care. Something in Lee just wanted to get over her. He didn't love her. He was only infatuated by her, by her beauty. Nothing more, nothing less. It was as simple as that. Then he wondered why he had grown so upset. Only Neji was able to make him this upset and feel as though he wanted to hate himself. The insults and everything else that had tried to bring him down tore at his heart. But only the ones from Neji.

Lee became wide-eyed, shocked at the way he truly felt about his teammate. It made sense. All the times Neji put him down, it made Lee hate himself because he thought he wasn't good enough for Neji to even consider looking his way. Or even date him for that matter. Perhaps Sakura was just a cover up? To hide his feelings for his teammate?

But, it wasn't right. Well, not to him at least. Neji was a _guy_, and even if they did get together, people would frown upon it, discriminate and such. He'd gone through that enough as a child and he didn't want to go through it again. And say if they had actually gotten into a relationship but it didn't work out, the people wouldn't stop discriminating against him. They had found out he was gay and they weren't going to just forget about it.

He shook his head, wiping his tears away on his knees. This only made him feel worse. Neji was trying to trick him, toy with him and that hurt. He felt as though his heart would tear in two.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Lee's head shot up and looked towards the doorway. Neji. Figures he would be here. What did he want? To lie to his face again? He didn't want to deal with Neji right now. He turned away. Neji felt a pang in his chest. Why did Lee have to be this way? This was all just one big misunderstanding.

Neji walked over to Lee and crouched down in front of him. Lee just sat there, staring at the wall next to him. He knew Neji hated being ignored. He hoped hed give up and go away.

"Lee come on. It's not what you think." Neji tried to explain, reaching to brush some hair that had stuck to Lee's face.

Lee smacked his hand away, finally looking at him. He scowled. "What is the point? What will you gain out of humiliating me?"

"What? Lee! I wasn't lying!" Neji insisted.

Lee didn't know what to believe. His heart wanted to but his brain was just assuming Neji's mouth was spilling lies after lies. "How do I know you are not lying?" He asked, his voice low.

Neji leaned in again and captured Lee's lips with his own. He pulled away and stared at Lee's once again surprised face. "Lee, I know you've noticed that I don't insult you."

Shutting his mouth, Lee gave a slight nod.

Neji continued. "I wanted to show you that I never meant what I said back then," he smirked. "I guess it didn't work."

Lee gave a small smile. "Guess not," he said.

Neji cupped Lee's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He felt guilty again. Just looking at his face, Neji could tell just how hard he had been crying. He swore to himself that he'd never again make Lee cry. Neji moved his hand from Lee's face and to the back of his head, pulling him forward. He engaged Lee in a lip-lock. He smiled against Lee's lips, feeling him kiss back. He licked his bottom lip.

Lee moaned and allowed Neji access into his mouth. He licked every inch of his mouth, enjoying Lee's sweet taste. His tongue then tangled with Lee's, rubbing against it on every side. They both parted, their tongues connected by a string of saliva. It broke.

"T-that felt good.." Lee commented, slightly panting.

Smirking, Neji nodded. He had to agree. Lee did fairly well for his first real kiss. Though he could tell that he was inexperienced. Nonetheless, it made him crave his teammate even more, wanting to show him how _everything_ was done.

He came back down on Lee, nibbling at his earlobe. Lee by now had dropped his legs and tried to hold on to the floor, his fingers curling against it. Neji held Lee close with one arm wrapped around his waist and his other arm, he put to good use. His fingers lightly trailed up Lee's leg, stopping at his inner thigh. He rested his hand there and looked at Lee's face, anticipating his reaction. He squeezed.

"Ah!" Lee let out a surprised moan. He hadn't been expecting that. He placed his hand over Neji's hand, feeling him continuously squeeze his thigh.

Neji sucked on what he could of Lee's exposed neck as he brought his hand up further in between Lee's legs. Lee couldn't believe what he was feeling. This was a way different feeling than the one Gaara had made him feel. The hand working its way up, squeezing along the way, made him nervous. His face was pleasure-filled, he was already beginning to see spots and Neji was just getting started!

Neji smirked. Lee was just like an innocent schoolgirl that was just about to give up her virginity. Too bad Lee wasn't a virgin though. Neji placed his hand on Lee's erection and squeezed.

"AH! N-Neji.." Lee moaned, drool running down his chin. Neji came back up and lapped at the drool, then gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He stroked Lee's clothed member, earning slight gasps and low moans.

"Neji.. Please.." Lee protested. "W-we can not.. do this!"

Raising an eyebrow, Neji stared at him. Can't do this? Why not? "Why can't we do this Lee?"

Lee swallowed. "I- it is not right.. we are both-"

"Guys?" Neji cut in.

Lee nodded.

Neji let out an audible sigh, showing his frustration. "Lee, gender has nothing to do with it."

"But what will people-"

"To hell with them! If they don't understand, ignore them. Don't let them get to you." Neji told him, giving Lee's member another squeeze.

Lee closed his legs but not before Neji cupped him, rubbing his sack with two of his fingers. Lee squirmed under Neji's naughty hand and he blushed furiously when Neji bent over and kissed his clothed member. Neji gazed up at Lee with taunting eyes. He gave him one last kiss on the lips before pulling away completely.

"Neji?" Lee asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Can't give you all the fun at once," he smirked. He held a hand out to Lee, pulling him up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara? I didn't know you were back." Temari remarked.

Temari sat in the Kazekage's office, taking care of whatever work was needed to be done while he was away. Kankuro stood in a corner, arms crossed, and had a bored look on his face. He glanced at Gaara who had just entered the room.

"Shut up and go away." Gaara glared at his sister.

Kankuro blinked. "What's eating you?"

The cork from Gaara's gourd popped off and hit Kankuro in the eye. He yelped. Sand poured out and grabbed Kankuro's legs and threw him out. Gaara turned and looked at Temari, ready to throw her out. She waved her hands and smiled nervously.

"No thanks, I can walk out."

Gaara watched her exit the room and close the door behind her. He sighed and sat in his chair.

"Ow.." Kankuro groaned, rubbing his eye and his back. "Why did he throw me out and not you?"

"Because I'm a girl." She stated, winking.

Kankuro grumbled and gave her an odd look. "Any idea what his problem is?"

She shook her head. "No, but he'll probably tell me sometime. He usually talks to me when he's troubled."

"Well, I'm going to get some ice and take some Tylenol," he pointed to himself. "I'm in pain here!"

Temari laughed. "You know better than to talk to him when he's in one of those moods."

Kankuro's eye twitched. "I'm just testing to see if he's changing. You know, learning to NOT take it out on his siblings."

"Sure." Temari said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Kankuro walked away, leaving behind a chuckling Temari.

She looked back at the door, towards the room Gaara was in. She wondered what had happened in Konoha and why he had stayed there for so long. "Gaara.." She said worriedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Neji decided to go back to the training grounds to work on some of their techniques that might prove useful against their battle with Gaara. They walked out into the clearing for the second time that day. And boy did Neji regret it!

Across the field was their sensei and Tenten. Gai was bent over and Tenten was standing on her tip-toes. The two of them were making out.

Neji's eye twitched and he had a frown on his face. Doesn't look like they're doing a great job of keeping their relationship a secret. They're slobbering all over each other out in the open! Lee blushed and held a fist in the air, silently cheering his sensei on.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Neji said, walking over to the two. "Wouldn't want to get caught."

Tenten and Gai instantly parted, jumping ten feet away from each other. When they realized who it was, Tenten covered her face, embarrassed and Gai scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Haha. Sorry about that." Gai apologized.

"That reminds me.." Neji began. "How was your anniversary?"

Tenten was now blushing redder than ever. Her face was the shade of a tomato. She glared at Gai angrily. "YOU TOLD HIM?!"

Gai raised his arms up in defense. "I had to! He was the one got me the condoms!"

"URRGGHH!" Tenten let out a frustrated groan. "That's personal! He doesn't need to know what we do!"

"I'm sorry Tenten!" He apologized.

Tenten turned away. "Hmph! No action for you for the rest of the week!"

"Not even a kiss?" He asked meekly.

"Not even a kiss." She stated.

Lee leaned towards Neji and whispered, "What are they arguing about? What happened on their anniversary?"

Neji shook his head. "They had sex and Tenten's embarrassed because I know," Neji stated.

Neji shielded his eyes, suddenly blinded by dirt and dust. Lee had took off and tackled Tenten, hugging her from behind.

"CONGRATULATIONS TENTEN! OUR LITTLE BUD FINALLY BLOSSOMED!" Lee yelled enthusiastically. He swung her around and around until he got dizzy, causing them both to fall onto the ground.

"Lee!" She laughed, pushing him off her. "Uh, thanks I guess."

"HAHA!" Gai laughed, rather loudly. "Okay, let us train!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 9 is finished! I hope you all liked the Neji and Lee action I gave you!  
R&R!!


	10. Unexpected Surprises

I probably won't update for while, at least two-three weeks but you know me, I'll try to squeeze in some time to type up chapter 11. I have this HUGE research paper to do for Acc. English I. I'm sorry but hang in there! Let's hope I receive a good grade! 

Haha. Chocolate M., I'm one step ahead of you!

Disclaimer: Has man learned to breathe in space? I think not.

Enjoy chapter 10! WHOO! Finally in the double digits!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a mix of colors ranging from blue to orange and pink to purple, each shade leading back toward the setting sun. Finally, training had ended. Each shinobi was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to eat and go home. Even Gai-sensei was a little tired, his stamina drained from sparring with all three of his students. And at once too!

"All right. Before I let you leave, I have an announcement." Gai said, waving his hand above him to get their attention. "The letter had been delivered earlier this morning. Expect Gaara in a couple of days." He gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

Lee shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. In a couple of days, huh? He was looking forward to getting past this but he also felt nervous. He didn't want to let himself be attacked but he had to make the situation look as real as possible. It wouldn't go right if he made it seem like it was a trap.

Neji watched the apprehensive Lee. He placed his hand on Lee's shoulder, causing him to jump. Lee looked at him questioningly. Neji nodded, his way of telling Lee that everything was going to be all right. Lee slowly looked away and stared down at the ground. He could count on Neji, right?

Tenten gave Lee a hug. "Don't worry, we'll be here for you." She pulled away, winking. "You can count on us."

Smiling, Lee felt a little more confident. Yes, he could count on everybody, not just Neji.

"Okay, get some rest you two!" Gai's voice boomed as he walked away, Tenten following close behind.

"Come on Lee. I'll walk you home." Neji cocked his head in the direction of Lee's apartment.

Lee nodded and walked past Neji, heading out of the training grounds. He continued to stare at the ground but looked up when he heard Neji sigh.

Neji grabbed Lee's hand and held it. "We're- Im not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you." Lee whispered in Neji's ear, pulling him into close embrace.

Neji was a little taken aback but nonetheless, he hugged back. "Let's go"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara?" Temari called, knocking on the Kazekage's office door. He had been in there all day and hadn't made a single noise. Most people would have thought that no one was in there. Kankuro had tried, busting through the door to get in. It probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. Gaara again used force, throwing Kankuro out the window rather than back out the door. Needless to say, Kankuro hadn't tried again.

"Gaara," she called again. "Let me in."

Luckily, he had calmed down since this morning and allowed her to enter. She closed the door behind her before sitting up on his desk. Gaara stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest and a glare evident on his face.

Temari crossed her legs. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara looked away for a few moments, deciding if he wanted to or not. He looked at her again. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh? Then why were you in such a foul mood?" She giggled. "It's been awhile since you've thrown Kankuro out of any room! Or window for that matter.."

"I've had.. certain relations with someone of Konoha," he began.

Temari leaned in closer, awaiting the rest of his explanation. Certain relations? What did that mean? She'd ask after he was done explaining. Interrupting would probably result with him keeping to himself. And possibly throwing her out.

Gaara continued. "He hasn't yet realized that he belongs to me."

Temari raised an eyebrow. 'He? Certain relations? Belonging? What is he talking about?'

"Gaara, what do you mean? Who's 'he'?" She asked, now laying across the desk.

"Rock Lee. I claimed him as mine and proved it." Gaara stated, walking to another corner of the room.

"Rock.. Lee?" The boy with the eyebrows! Her eyes widened as she realized what her younger brother meant. "Gaara.. you didn't.. force him to.. did you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "He refused me and I wasn't about to let him get away with that."

"Oh, Gaara! You can't do that! What.. what on Earth were you thinking?!" She sat up, her face in her hands. There was going to be trouble with Konoha.

Gaara's expression softened. "I love him. I wasn't going to let him just leave me.. like the others did."

Temari pulled on her hair, feeling her heart race. "Gaara! You don't do that to someone you love! If it's not mutual, it's not mutual!" She tried to explain.

"But he was the first to-"

"I don't care if he was the first _anything_! Do you realize what you've done?! Do you realize you have just hurt someone tremendously?!"

Gaara looked almost confused. "He's fine. I didn't do anything to cause him any harm. Except maybe the kunai.."

"KUNAI?! Gaara! He's going to be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life!" Temari started crying. "I can't believe this.."

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Gaara glared dangerously, his sand engulfing her as it pushed her out of the office.

"G- Gaara!" She cried.

The door slammed shut and he leaned against it, grinning viciously. "He's mine.. even if I have to.."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was now standing on the doorstep leading into Lee's apartment. He had just said bye and Lee went inside, the men still working on the tile.

He turned and walked back down the street and headed for his home. Hopefully Hiashi wouldn't ask where he'd been for the last few days. And Hinata.. surely she wouldn't ask questions. After all, she was still keeping her distance from him.

Neji looked around, watching people clear the streets as they made their way back home. He decided to take a little shortcut and walked through what he thought was an empty alley. When he was about halfway to the other side, he noticed it wasn't empty. There on the floor behind the trashcans was Kiba and Shino, doing some pretty intimate things.

"Neji!" Kiba said as he raised his head. "Did you use those condoms?"

Neji just closed his eyes and walked past them. He wasn't in the mood. Kiba could be so annoying. You'd think he'd matured just a tiny bit since he was twelve but nope, he was the same ol' Kiba.

He snickered. "Don't be that way Neji! I was just kidding!"

Neji inwardly rolled his eyes. Yeah right. He walked out of the alley, walking down the next couple of blocks. The Hyuuga compound already in view. Neji walked through the doors, kicking off his shoes before going through one hallway after another, finally reaching his room.

He pulled his shirt over his head, ridding himself of his not-too-great smelling clothing. He tossed it to the floor. He then pulled his skirt-like attire to the floor. Just when he was about to pull his pants off, he heard someone- no, two people walking down the hallway. He opened his door and saw Naruto and Hinata walking past his room.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Neji!" Naruto greeted with a wave. Hinata ducked behind him, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he glanced at Hinata. "Hinata was going to show me _something_."

Neji didn't miss the suggestiveness in his voice. He slammed the door in Naruto's face, hearing his snickering. Ignoring it, he continued to undress. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and slipped them on. Naruto and Hinata? It was only a matter of time he guessed as he lied down on his bed. Still, he hadn't been expecting shy little Hinata to participate in such a thing.

He rolled over onto his side. It felt kind of strange lying on a bed by himself. He now had to rely on the blankets to keep him warm. Clenching the sheets, he felt the anger in him rise. He had hoped that there would be another way, rather than having Lee be attacked. He didn't want.. Gaara touching him. He released the sheets. He'd make Gaara pay.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee!" Sakura called, knocking on his front door. It had taken her awhile to find his new apartment. Realizing he wasn't living in his old one, she had to ask Tenten where it was.

Lee opened his front door, allowing the men to leave. They'd finish tomorrow. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a smile. "Well, I thought I'd better check up on you."

"But I am fine," he said honestly.

Sakura shook her head, disagreeing. "I hope you didn't forget that scar.."

Lee blinked, bringing a hand over and past his head and reaching down to rub his back. Ah yes, that word that had made him shiver every time Gaara had said it. "No, I did not."

Indeed he hadn't. He just never brought it up. He remembered it every night, the way his bare back had rubbed against the sheets just as his clothing did.

"Well if you'd like, I could take care of that for you," she offered. "I've been practicing and I'm sure I could heal it!"

Lee couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She certainly had changed since Naruto came home. Just imagine what she'd be like if Sasuke ever came home. Though he highly doubted that that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I would greatly appreciate it. Come in," he bowed before opening the door wider. Sakura nodded and walked in to a very green apartment.

"Wow Lee," she commented. "And I thought you liked green before." She turned and gave him a teasing smile.

Lee led her down the hallway to his room and stood in front of his bed. She looked around and smiled again. Green bedroom too. Sakura lightly pushed him forward, letting him know that he could sit on the bed. He did so, pulling his jumpsuit down to his waist.

"It looks much better. I don't need to do very much." Sakura placed her hand on his upper back and released chakra, slowly moving from the left, to the right. After about five minutes, his back had returned to the way it looked before: Scar less.

"There! Not a trace of lettering," she told him happily.

Lee dressed himself and stood up, facing her. "Thank you Sakura!"

Sakura waved her hand. "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure."

Lee then led her back out to the front door. He felt great. There was no way that Sakura would ever let him down. She smiled and excused herself, closing the door behind her.

'Well,' she thought. 'that was my good deed for the day!'

Lee went back to his room and laid on his bed. It was almost eleven o' clock. Funny how it seemed that Neji had only left just minutes ago. This whole ordeal didn't seem real to him. Gaara raping him and Neji actually liking him just seemed like a dream, as if it wasn't reality. He shook his head. Maybe he was just crazy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had been crying for quite some time before she had told Kankuro what had happened. Kankuro was instantly angry, and a little scared. Scared because there was no telling what Konoha would do in regard of Gaara's behavior. He raced back toward the office where Gaara had isolated himself.

"Gaara!" He yelled angrily, pounding on the door. Just as before, there was no sound of movement. Silence.

"GAARA!!" Kankuro busted through the door for the second time. Only this time, he tore the door off it's hinges. His eyes quickly scanned the room to find.. nothing. He narrowed his eyes and kicked the desk over, finding that Gaara wasn't under there. Gaara wasn't anywhere.

Kankuro's eyes were wide. "No.." He ran out of the room to tell Temari.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had fallen asleep, forgetting to undress himself before he did so. He rolled over, attempting to curl up against another body. Feeling that no one was there, Lee woke up. He frowned when he remembered that Neji wasn't going to be there with him. Glancing at the alarm clock, he groaned. Only four o' clock in the morning! He still had another half-hour before he got up.

"Hm?" Lee groggily looked out the door of his open bedroom door. Had he just heard a-?

BAM! BAM!

Yes, he sure did. Someone was knocking on his front door. But who could it be this early in the morning? Lee instantly sat up. Could it be? Had Gaara already received the letter and had come back?

Lee kicked the covers off him and climbed out of the bed. He slowly walked down the hallway, his hand running along the wall. It was dark and his hands were guiding him toward the front door. When the hallway ended, he knew that all he had to do was continue walking forward. He reached the door and grabbed the knob.

BAM! BAM!

He jumped. Who ever was out there sure wanted in badly. He again grabbed the knob, unlocking it before twisting it and pulling the door open. He couldn't make out who was in front of him. The lights outside, for whatever reason, weren't on. Lee took a step back, squinting through the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He instantly felt lips on his own.

"Neji?" Lee asked, recognizing whose lips they belonged to.

Lee didn't get an answer. Instead, he felt Neji's lips on his again. He heard the door shut, followed by the 'click' of the lock. He tensed when he felt hands wandering up and down his body, making him grow hard.

Without Lee even realizing it, Neji had worked their way back into the bedroom. Lee backed into the bed and fell, pulling Neji down with him. Neji pulled away and began kissing along Lee's jaw.

"N-Neji.." Lee moaned. His heart raced, feeling Neji's weight pinning him down and feeling his erection on his own.

Neji stretched the neck of Lee's spandex suit, pulling it down over his shoulders and down to his waist. He suckled the now exposed skin, nipping at the crook of Lee's neck. He licked down to his clavicle and bit, his teeth sinking into the skin and drawing blood.

"Ah!" Lee moaned in both pain and pleasure. "Neji.. w-what are you doing?"

Neji came back up to Lee's face and kissed him thoroughly, causing Lee to taste his own blood. "I need you."

"B-but this is a bit.. sudden!" Lee gasped when he felt Neji's tongue swirl around one of his nipples.

"You don't want this?" Neji asked, knowing full well what Lee's answer would be.

Lee blushed. "It is not that.."

Neji smirked. "I didn't think so because that's not what this," he reached down and squeezed Lee's erection. "is telling me." He pinched and caressed one of Lee's nipples while he sucked on the other one.

Lee moved his legs, squirming beneath Neji as he felt himself throb. Neji's tongue left his nipple and he used his other hand to take it's place. He licked down Lee's well-built abdomen, leaving marks here and there. He thrust his tongue into his navel, earning a throaty moan from Lee.

Wanting to hear more moans like that, Neji pulled the rest of Lee's suit down, along with his boxers. He leaned over a licked the base of Lee's member, feeling it twitch at the sudden contact. Lee tangled his hand in Neji's hair, watching as his head bobbed up and down. Lee shut his eyes, coming into Neji's warm mouth that instinctively swallowed it. Neji sucked at it, making sure he got it all. The taste was peculiar, unique and he decided he liked it. A lot.

Neji came up and kissed Lee, slipping his tongue through and rubbing it against Lee's, making him taste himself. Lee tugged on Neji's shirt, signaling that he didn't want to be the only one nude. Neji complied. They parted and he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of the rest of his attire.

Lee's curious hands wandered from Neji's chest, to his back, to his legs, and back up again. Neji pressed himself against Lee and began moving up and down, rubbing their erections together.

"N-Neji.." Lee arched his back and he threw his head back. Waves of pleasure racked his entire body. Was this actually happening? Lee moved along with Neji, who let out a low moan. Oh yeah, this was definitely happening.

Fingers entered Lee's mouth and he licked them, coating them well with his saliva. He was confused as to why Neji had wanted him to lick his fingers but he'd soon find out. Neji drew his fingers back, replacing them with his mouth. He pushed one of his fingers into Lee's entrance.

Lee broke the kiss. "Ah!"

Neji covered his mouth with his own, sucking on Lee's lips. He added a second digit and Lee screamed, though it was muffled by Neji's mouth. He was on the verge of tears as Neji began to scissor his opening. And finally, Neji added the third digit, causing the tears to stream down Lee's face.

"Shh.." Neji hushed, licking his tears.

When he finished prepping him, he pulled his fingers out and held Lee on either side of his hips. He positioned himself at Lee's entrance, waiting for Lee's permission to continue. In the darkness, he could see a head moving in an up and down motion, nodding. Lee figured they'd done this much already, it'd be a shame to quit now.

Neji pushed the head of his member into Lee. He stopped for a moment, kissing Lee's forehead before he continued. In one swift thrust, he was entirely inside Lee. Lee whimpered, the place of their union aching and burning. Neji whispered into Lee's ear:

"It'll get better."

Slowly, Neji pulled out and pushed back in, rocking his hips against Lee. He increased speed with time, each thrust loosening him. After awhile, the burning began to subside, though not completely, but enough to allow pleasure to take place. The head of Neji's member rubbed against an extremely sensitive spot in Lee. His prostate.

"AH!" Lee shrieked in pleasure. "N-Neji.. do that again.." He pleaded.

Neji carried out Lee's plea, thrusting hard against his prostate. Lee wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, allowing him to slide deeper into him. Neji gripped at Lee's hips, feeling himself grow nearer to the edge.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two boys who were in a very intimate situation shot their heads up in the direction they heard the yell. Sand burst through the window, sliding Neji out of the black-haired boy and shoved him against the wall across from the bed.

"Ugh!" He grunted. Peering at his body, he realized what was pinning him. Sand. He bared his teeth. "Shit!"

Gaara jumped through the window and landed roughly on top of Lee. He brutally slapped Lee across the face, causing his lip to bleed. He then grabbed a hold of Lee's neck, shaking him. Tears brimmed at his eyes.

"How could you do this to me?!" Gaara cried angrily.

Lee clawed at the hands that were strangling him, struggling to get free. He thrashed uncontrollably beneath Gaara, attempting to throw him off of him. He successfully kicked him off and stood atop his bed in his fighting stance.

Gaara clutched his head and looked at Lee, glaring. He extended an arm and swung it back so that it returned to his side, directing the sand to cover Lee. Lee, being as quick as he was, jumped out of the way and rolled onto the floor but didn't notice the sand coming from behind.

"Lee! Behind you!" Neji yelled.

Lee turned around but he hadn't the time to escape. The sand grabbed his limbs and threw him back onto the bed where he again began his thrashing. Gaara climbed on Lee, sitting on his waist.

Gaara grinned and his eyes were wide. He licked his lips. "Your insides have been tainted. Allow me to clean them for you."

Neji struggled against the sand, trying to find any weak areas in it's structure. Damn it, if he didn't get out soon, Lee would be in some serious trouble.

For the third time, Gaara revealed himself to Lee and slid downward in between his legs. Lee's eyes widened and he clenched his fists, trying to pull his arms up so that the sand would let go. Gaara roughly shoved his member into Lee, who arched his back at an almost impossible angle.

"Lee!" Neji activated his Byakugan, finding that the sand was chakra-filled. He pushed his two palms against the sand, releasing generous amounts of chakra, which caused the sand to become useless until more chakra filled it again. It fell to the floor and Neji broke free. He dashed toward Lee, prying him out of Gaara's grasp. Gaara sent more sand, but Neji jumped away and came back around, sending chakra into Lee's sand bindings. Neji grabbed him jumped out the window.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked Lee, who was being held bridal-style in his arms.

"Yeah, but we need some clothes.." He said, blushing.

Neji looked behind him, seeing the sand chasing them along the concrete. He immediately turned left on the corner at the end of the block, heading toward Gai's place. He ran down an alley but the sand blocked the other end. He turned back around but it had blocked that end too. Neji jumped high in the air, attempting to reach the roof of a house to his right. He felt the sand grab his legs and pull him down so he tossed Lee, who successfully made it to the roof.

"Neji!" Lee called, watching as his teammate fell upon the ground.

Standing up, Neji looked up. "Go to Gai's! And hurry!"

Lee used his incredible speed to race along the tops of the buildings, nearing Gai's place in only a few seconds. He just hoped Neji would be all right..

"ROTATION!" Neji sent the sand flying and he again jumped to the top of the roof, heading in the same direction as Lee.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, bursting through the door.

Gai and Tenten were both sitting at the kitchen table and had been enjoying their breakfast until a nude man suddenly burst through their front door.

"Uh, Lee? Why don't you have any clothes on?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

Just then Neji pushed Lee forward, out of his way and closed the door behind him. He slumped against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He panted, looking back at the door listening for their pursuer.

Tenten smirked. "That explains it. So why are you here? To inform us that you had sex?"

Neji glared. "NO. Gaara is here and after us- well, him." He said, pointing toward Lee.

"WHAT?! ALREADY?!" Gai shrieked unnecessarily. "B-but there's no way he got the letter yet.."

"And he's especially pissed," Neji continued. Before they could ask why, he answered. "He saw Lee and I.. doing things." He looked down at himself. "Which explains our lack of clothing."

Tenten ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes: two pairs of Gai's boxers, a spare spandex suit, and a shirt and a pair of pants that also belonged to Gai. She ran back and threw the clothing at them. "Here, put these on."

Sand began to seep from the cracks of the door. Tenten ran over and kicked at it. "Not in my clean house you don't!" She ran back to the hall closet and pulled out a broom, racing back to the door and beating the sand with it. Ah, done like a true housewife.

"All right. The three of us will lead Gaara back out of the village. Tenten, you find Naruto and tell him to get there as soon as possible." Gai instructed.

"Right." She nodded.

The three men opened the door and ran through the sand, seeing Gaara grinning their way at the end of the walkway. Gai picked both Lee and Neji up, dashing toward the gates of Konoha. Behind them, they could hear Gaara's insane laughter.

"Gai-sensei! We are not even dressed yet!" Lee complained.

"Well, we're not stopping now. You can dress yourselves when we get far enough from the village." Gai told him, increasing his speed.

Gai ran about five miles from the gates before stopping, dropping Neji and Lee. The two of them quickly dressed themselves, awaiting Gaara to catch up. They were counting on Tenten to find Naruto and they counted on Naruto to know where to go. Which unfortunately, wasn't likely.

The three of them stood in a triangle formation, back to back, scanning the area for any sign of movement.

"Ah!"

Neji and Gai turned around to see Lee being dragged by the ankle across the dirt. The sand pulled him toward Gaara, who had just come into their view. Gai elbowed Neji.

"You should've used your Byakugan," he said.

Spitting, Neji charged, readying his chakra in the palm of his hand. He struck Gaara but his sand shield obviously shielded him. Neji continuously pounded the shield of sand with his chakra, eventually shutting it down and rendering it useless, for the time being.

Gaara, knowing this, wore his sand as armor. He raised his fist, punching Neji square in the face. Blood squirt from his nose and onto the sand ninja's face. He licked it, the blood stirring him from the inside. Neji picked himself up, kneeling as he rubbed his upper lip. Gai went to help but Neji extended an arm and shook his head.

"Neji?"

"This fight," he rose to his feet. "IS MINE!"

Smirking, Gaara walked forward with his arm above his head. He drew out sand from his gourd and directed it at his opponent. Neji jumped to his left and ran around the sand, stopping about five feet in front of Gaara. When Gaara showed no sign of movement, he smirked.

"You're in the zone of my eight trigrams."

Gaara stared, unfazed by the announcement of Neji's technique. You could almost see the yin-yang symbol appear on their battlefield. Neji bent over, one arm in line with his front foot and the other outstretched behind him. Neji struck him in various points of his body.

"Two palms.. Four palms.. Sixteen palms.. Thirty-two palms.. Sixty-four palms!" Neji decided to take it further, to show the rage and resentment he felt toward the demonic ninja. "One hundred, twenty-eight palms!!"

The force of the chakra shoved Gaara. He picked himself up off the ground. He tried to use his sand, but all his chakra points, his Tenketsu, had been struck, ceasing the flow of chakra. Gaara narrowed his eyes, grinning about the fact that he had a trick up his sleeve, or rather 'an ace in the hole'.

Shukaku.

He screamed, clutching his head with both hands. His head rocked from side to side as he began to undergo his transformation. First was his arm. It grew into an enormous size, purple streaks running down it's length and his fingers became sharp claws.

Lee scrambled to his feet and ran from him, standing next to his sensei that had a look of disbelief on his face. This was the first time he'd seen the demon come out of Gaara and it was shocking. Neji jumped back to his comrades.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked.

"That's Gaara's demon!!"

Gai, Neji, and Lee turned around. Naruto had finally showed up. He ran waving his arm in the air, stopping when he reached them. Glancing at each of them, it seemed he'd made it just in the nick of time. They were all okay. He turned his attention to Gaara.

"What are you doing?! Calm down! There is no reason for you to transform!" Naruto yelled, raising his fist in the air.

In response, Gaara laughed. He laughed hard and shook his head violently from side to side. Naruto scowled, then looked thoughtful. He placed his fingers on his chin. Why was he laughing? He hadn't said a joke, had he?

"He will be mine," Gaara began, ceasing his laughter. "Even if I have to KILL HIM!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OH NOOEEESSS! Seems Gaara is getting desperate! Haha.

Well, I know it's not that much action, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! I will use my short break to brainstorm!

R&R!


	11. A Turn for the Worse

It has uh, well, been awhile, yes? Sorry about that. My first excuse was school but then I just got lazy. Don't worry, this fic shall not become a discontinued one. I promise! 

Trombonista (anon.), I deleted your review as it was sort of rude. And just so you know, I DID in fact watch the match between Kimimaro and Lee. I'm not an idiot. Do me a favor and read the last paragraph in my bio.

Just a reminder to all reviewers, I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism but no rude comments. Don't flame. I review with respect and with good intentions, I don't try to bring anyone down. I expect you to have enough class to do the same.

Anyway, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four pairs of eyes widened, instantly shocked. What? Did Gaara just.. No, of course not. Did he..?

Naruto was first to recover. "Wait, w-what did you say..?"

"I SAID I'D KILL HIM!" Gaara repeated, roaring at them.

Lee flinched, not daring to look into Gaara's eyes. His body trembled, fear beginning to swallow him up, pulling him into a dark void. This was no joke.. This was the real deal.

Gai closed his eyes, a smirk evident on his face. "What twisted love." He opened his eyes, bringing a tightly closed fist in front of him. "We won't let you get near him!"

At that moment, Gai slightly bent his knees and brought his fists to his sides. Blue chakra swirled about him, drowning him in incredible strength. His biceps seemed to bulge, as did his legs. His chest rose, also bulging. His large muscles appeared to be inflating like a balloon!

Neji eyed his sensei. Seemed he meant business too. Had he not told him moments before that this battle was his? Oh well. He could use the extra help.

Craters formed beneath Gai's feet, growing deeper and wider as he opened gate after gate, stopping at the sixth gate. All of a sudden he disappeared, dirt and wind blowing harshly against the three bystanders. The force was amazing, causing each of them to stumble back a few steps and shield their eyes.

Neji activated his Byakugan. His eyes darted from side to side and up and down, following his sensei's movements as best he could.

A loud cracking noise rang in the air and the three of them knew it came from the shattering of a bone. But.. whose was it? Gai's or Gaara's? Smoke covered the entire field, nothing visible, but the sounds of punches on the receiving end were heard. Naruto's eyes widened when Gaara shot up above the large cloud of smoke. At that moment, they knew whose bone had been broken. On the left side of Gaara's jaw was a nasty black-and-blue bruise that was stained with fresh blood. As quickly as he rose, he was shot back down into the smoke. His body was being thrown around in every direction imaginable.

Naruto's mouth hung open. "L-Lee..? Isn't that.. your technique?"

Lee tore his eyes away from the scene to respond. "Yeah, he is the one who had taught it to me."

Naruto didn't appear to be listening. He was drawn into the overwhelming performance right in front of him. Lee glanced over to Neji, watching as his eyes darted from one direction to another. He sighed. His sensei was presenting him with an incredible show but yet, he could not follow his movements. It made him feel bad, again wishing that he had a bloodline trait or, kekkei genkai. All he could do was just watch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Neji, Naruto and Lee squinted, anxious to see what was going to happen next. They didn't have to wait long. Gai gave Gaara another crushing blow and he rose high into the air. Gai came up above him and focusing all his chakra into his left hand, he dealt the final blow.

"NGH!" Gaara fell at a fast rate, so fast that it seemed almost impossible. He crashed hard upon the ground, creating a large crater, bigger than the one Gai had made.

Gai jumped from the smoke that was slowly beginning to disappear, landing with a thud next to Neji. He panted hard, wiping the blood that had spilled from his nose.

Naruto slowly turned his head to meet Gai. He gulped and a smile grew on his face. "You did it!" He cheered, skipping around Lee, wanting him to join in celebration.

"No."

"Hm?" Naruto stopped and looked at Neji questioningly. "No, what?"

Neji closed his eyes. "He's still alive."

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "There's just no way!"

Gai shook his head. "I'm afraid he's right. Gaara isn't dead."

Groaning, Gaara slowly made his way to his feet. His body swayed back and forth and he cupped his aching jaw with his human arm. Glaring dangerously, he encased his body with the demon arm. A pulsation emitted from him.

"Oh.. no," Naruto murmured. He instantly turned towards the others. "Get back, hurry!"

Neji grabbed Lee by the wrist and ran after Naruto. Gai, unfortunately, had been left behind. His muscles ached and he was too tired to move. With one giant poof, there was Shukaku in all his glory. Gai barred his teeth, his body mere inches from Shukaku's feet. He gradually rolled away and out of danger.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called after him.

Gaara emerged at the top of Shukaku's head. He grinned manically. Glancing down, he watched as Gai tried to roll out of his reach. Gaara shook his head and reached Shukaku's arm down, grabbing him around his midsection. He squeezed.

Gai let out an agonizing roar as his bones were beyond the point of breaking. Lee reached out to him but Neji held him back. He struggled to keep the green clad ninja in his arms. Lee kicked and punched and cried. He needed to save his sensei; there was no way he could let this demon destroy the person he's looked up to all his life.

Neji looked at Naruto. "Something needs to be done."

"Right!" Naruto winced when he heard another yelp from the older ninja. He formed hand signs: I Inu Tori Saru Hitsuji. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Miraculously, Naruto was able to summon Gama Bunta in one try. Neji flew away due to the force of the chief toad's poof. Lee landed on top of him. Immediately regaining his balance, he stood.

"Naruto!" He begged. "Please.. Please save Gai-sensei!"

Naruto gave Lee a thumbs-up. "You can count on me!"

"What do you want, little snot?" Gama Bunta asked the familiar ninja standing atop his head.

"Chief, I need you to help me fight this demon again," Naruto explained.

"HM? What demon?" He gazed upward, eyes resting on the monstrous being before him. "WHAT?! Why should I mess with a guy like him, again for that matter?"

"GAH! Just look at his hand!" Instructed Naruto, becoming impatient.

Gama Bunta's eyes squinted. There, in the clutched hand of Shukaku, was an older shinobi getting the life squeezed out of him. Literally. "I see him."

Naruto gave the chief a slap on the head. "Right! We need to save him and take that demon out!"

"Its like deja vu all over again," he said, unsheathing his sword. He lunged forward, again cutting off the right arm of Shukaku which held Gai. It crumbled and fell to the forest floor.

"Ungh!" Neji groaned as he caught his sensei. He didn't realize Gai was so heavy. Pulling him against a tree, he made sure Gai was as comfortable as possible. Lee came up, eyes full of concern.

"Gai-sensei! Are you okay?!" He did all but scream.

Gai opened an eye, nodding a thanks to Neji. He looked sadly at Lee before losing consciousness. Lee kneeled over his sensei, careful not to make his injuries worse. He cried onto Gai's face.

"Please.. Gai-sensei! Stay with me!" Lee pleaded, sobs racking his entire body. He couldn't lose his sensei, his father. He didn't know how he could live without him and he didn't intend to find out.

Neji rested a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Lee, let him rest. He needs it."

Lee rose and cried into Neji's shirt, crying harder than the time he thought Neji was toying with him. He gripped the shirt and he could smell Gai's scent. He wept even more, if that was even possible.

"Play Possum Jutsu!" Gaara announced and drifted into what was going to be a heavy sleep.

"Let's take him down like last time." Gama Bunta suggested.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm finally free again! Its been awhile since if breathed fresh air!" Shukaku, the sand spirit, pointed a large claw at Gama Bunta. "Its you again! I'll make sure I take you down this time. Here I come, BABY!" He slapped his stomach. "Air Bullets!"

Three powerful chakra-filled air bullets headed toward Gama Bunta. He jumped into the air. "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!" He sent three liquid bullets to counter Shukaku's air ones.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stared at the cold, falling rain, soaking both he and Lee. He didn't know quite what was going on but he didn't care. The battle was growing more and more dangerous. The two large creatures were nearing the spot where they stood. Neji stroked Lee's thick wet hair.

"Lee, we need to get out of here or Gai won't be the only one who's fallen."

Lee shook his head. "I refuse to leave him! He was always by my side. I refuse to leave his!"

Tightening his grip around Lee's waist, Neji jumped high onto a tree and jumped from branch to branch, creating distance. He felt Lee's fists pound against his chest and he regretted taking him away from is beloved sensei but having one shinobi down was better than having three down. Neji stopped about a good mile away, the scene still very visible for they were fairly large. He sat on the sturdy branch, taking Lee down with him careful to not release his grip.

"Let me go! I have to be with him!" Lee cried, struggling to get free.

Neji held him still. "Don't be stupid. If you die, then his death will have been in vain."

Death.

The word echoed in Lee's ears and tears flooded his eyes. No. Gai-sensei was not dead. He was strong, invincible! Nothing could take that man down! Lee found himself shaking his head, so fast and violently, he became dizzy.

Lee faced Neji, eyes cold. "He is not dead."

"Lee-"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!"

Neji accidentally lost his grip on the slightly younger teen. Lee jumped to the forest floor, Neji's attempt to grab him failed. He watched as Lee ran back to their fallen sensei. Looking up at the battle, he realized that they were moving further and further away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember! Do NOT go over that way!" Naruto shouted, pointing in the direction of his comrades.

"I know already!" Gama Bunta claimed.

The large toad leapt toward Shukaku, allowing Naruto to jump off and give Gaara his signature pound to the face. The sand spirit only watched as the duo shadowed above them. The blonde ninja waited until he was directly above the sleeping ninja before plunging downward, arm extended with a closed fist.

"Nice try, runt!" Shukaku swung his heavy arm and sent Naruto flying far to the side and out of sight. Gama Bunta cursed under his breath. Perhaps he could get close enough to smack his smoking pipe across the redhead's head? It was worth a shot.

"You'll pay for that, you overgrown raccoon!" He roared, leaping backward then lunging forward. He was in perfect range to swing his pipe but Shukaku slapped his round stomach and sent Gama Bunta flying with an air bullet.

"Ah, that hurt as much as it did last time." Gama Bunta commented, regaining balance. He eyed the sand spirit, as if mesmerized by its features. Its heavy tail swung back and forth behind it, waiting patiently for the chief toad's next move. There was no doubt he was going to need Naruto for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay unconscious on the forest floor, more than a mile away. Luckily, he hadn't landed head first, but he did land harshly on his back, possibly breaking a vertebrae. His forearm was bent in the opposite direction, a protruding bone barely visible. Blood ran down his face, caused by deeply scraping his forehead against a tree right before impact. The idea of him getting up soon wasn't likely.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee.." Neji neared the audible sobs that were obviously coming from Lee. Just as he expected, Lee was hovering over his sensei's body, his tears drowning Gai's face. Neji couldn't help but feel bad for Lee. Gai had been a part of his life since his academy years. He sighed; although he didn't like him very much, Gai was a big part in his development too.

Lee didn't even turn around when Neji approached him. Instead, he bit his lower lip, choking back his sobs. Neji had seen him cry enough so he decided he'd stop for now. It wasn't like crying was going to save Gai-sensei.

"You're only hurting yourself. Staying here will only make you feel worse." Neji explained as he opened his arms, signaling Lee to embrace him.

Lee only turned away and lowered his gaze to the ground. Neji sighed and dropped his arms, stepping forward. He placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, feeling the slight trembles rack his body. Lee turned toward Neji and yanked his arm, causing Neji to double over.

"What are you-?" Neji stopped when arms wrapped around his neck. He kneeled in the mud, allowing Lee to embrace him completely. Glancing over at Gai, he noticed a faint rise and fall of his chest. He smirked.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNGH!" Gama Bunta amazingly did a flip in the air after being smacked away by Shukaku's massive tail.

"Haha! You're going to have to do better than that!" Shukaku screeched with laughter. Yes, this was indeed the most fun he'd had in years.

"Need help?"

"HM?" Gama Bunta looked behind him. "Tsunade?!"

"Who'd you expect?" Tsunade winked. "Okay Katsuya! Let's see what we can do!"

Katsuya nodded, "Yes, my lady."

With that, the giant slug released a smaller portion of herself on top of her head, next to Tsunade's feet. Tsunade picked it up, spun three hundred sixty degrees, and launched it at Shukaku. He smacked it to the side, just as he did with Naruto.

"Gama!" Tsunade called. "Where's Naruto!"

The chief toad blew out some smoke. "He got slapped like your slug did," he explained casually.

"Damn!" She cursed before bending over to talk to Katsuya. "Katsuya, release another slug from behind. Make sure it crawls up that demon's leg and toward Gaara. In the meantime, I'll distract it."

"Yes, my lady."

"HM," Gama Bunta wondered aloud, watching as a slug was being formed from behind Katsuya. 'Very clever.'

Tsunade jumped off Katsuya's head, landing near Shukaku's feet. She raised a fist and slammed it onto the ground below Shukaku. In an instant, the ground beneath him gave out, and he fell into the crater. The smaller slug had successfully crawled onto Shukaku's face and was now inching closer to Gaara's sleeping form.

"NOW!" Tsunade screamed.

The slug leaned back and spat. "Acid slime!"

Acid encased Gaara's back, melting his clothing and severely burning his skin. The excruciating pain was enough to wake him up. He opened his eyes and glared at the slug behind him.

"NO! You have got to be kidding me! Already?!" The Shukaku was then again sealed inside Gaara.

Gaara directed sand onto and around the slug, squeezing it with his Sand Coffin Jutsu. But before Gaara could use Death Burial, the slug burst into even smaller slugs, falling onto the ground and reuniting with Katsuya.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto coughed up blood as he picked himself up with his good arm. He stood on his knees, taking in large amounts of air. He breathed hard, a stinging sensation shot up his spine to the broken vertebrae. He didn't like the look or feel of his arm either. Picking himself up, stumbling a bit, he dashed back toward Gama Bunta. The battle wasn't over until either one or both of them were dead.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now we need to get rid of the Shukaku's body." Gama Bunta told Tsunade.

Tsunade jumped backwards, returning to her place atop Katsuya's head. Now how were they to do something like that? 'It'd be easy if he was out of chakra.' She narrowed her eyes, trying to determine whether or not he was tired.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

One hundred Naruto clones appeared all around Shukaku, each and very one of them in perfect condition unlike the original Naruto, who stayed hidden behind the trees. He needed more, and by borrowing the fox's chakra, he conjured up another nine hundred clones. One thousand total. Nearly falling, Naruto grabbed a tree and held on to it.

"HM?!" Gama Bunta looked around, spotting the original Naruto not too far from his position. Tsunade followed the toad's gaze and jumped onto the ground, knowing Naruto was probably injured.

Gaara glanced at all the Narutos. "Well! Are you all just going to stand there!"

Blue swirls of chakra were emitted from a palm of every hand belonging to each of the one thousand clones. The blue chakra balls were steady and all at once, the clones launched themselves high in the air toward Gaara and the Shukaku's body.

In unison they yelled, "RASENGAN!"

Each ball was pushed into various places on the Shukaku's body, blasting those areas. The solid sand returning to its original texture. Gaara watched as its body was destroyed. A shadow loomed over him and he immediately looked up to see a clone with a smirk on his face.

Gaara raised his arms. "No! Stay away!"

His request was denied, and the clone pushed the chakra ball into Gaara's abdomen, slipping him out of the Shukaku's head and sending him spinning to the ground. His body fell through the trees, rustling them until he crashed upon the ground, a short distance away from Neji, Lee, and Gai.

"Katsuya! You may leave. Your assistance is no longer needed." Tsunade told her.

"Yes, my lady." With that, she poofed away along with Gama Bunta.

Tsunade quickly found Naruto, slumped against a tree, panting. He held the shoulder of his broken arm, glancing at the approaching Hokage. He gave her a small smile as if to apologize for getting so injured. She just sighed and shook her head. Reaching over, Tsunade was about to gather chakra in the palm of her hand but Naruto had stopped her.

"Gai-sensei is in worse shape than I am," he gasped, pushing himself off the tree to lead her to the other three.

She didn't want to have him walking around in his condition but if he said Gai was in worse shape, she needed to check him before she checked anyone else.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is.. Is he dead?" Lee asked, releasing his firm hold on Neji.

Neji activated his Byakugan. "No. He is alive."

Lee slowly walked over to the body that seemed to be lying completely still. Neji was right, he was alive. He could see a faint rise and fall of his chest. Lee felt a little bad. Sure Gaara had done something unforgivable toward him but did he really deserve all this? He didn't think so.

"Lee, don't get too close," Neji warned, his body stiffening. He sensed something really wrong about the situation.

Leaves crunched and both ninja shot their heads toward the loud noise. Through the brush, two familiar figures emerged. One slightly bent forward and the other stood straight.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Lee questioned worriedly, running over to the badly hurt boy.

Naruto smirked. "This is nothing. I'm fine."

Lee frowned. "But your arm-"

"I said I'm fine. Honestly!" Naruto cut in, satisfied when Lee nodded.

Tsunade brushed past Naruto, analyzing Gai's present state. Kneeling next to the man, a frown etched her face. Not liking what she saw, she ran a hand up and down his body a few times, deciding just how serious his injuries were. It seemed his bones weren't too great. If he had been squeezed even ten seconds longer, he'd would look like jelly.

Sighing, she rested her hands in her lap. "I can't do much here. I don't have the appropriate equipment. He needs to get to the hospital immediately. Because most of his bones are broken, many fragments have punctured his organs."

"Okay, let's go," Naruto told them, turning around. Lee followed Naruto, lifting his uninjured arm over his shoulders. Tsunade picked the large man up and slung him over her shoulder. Neji glanced back at the fallen redhead. If they leave now, he'll only go back to Sunagakure to recover before coming after Lee again. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Steadying the necessary amount of chakra for a finishing blow, Neji pulled his arm back. "This strike should finish him. Gentle Fi-! What the-" He was barely able to stop himself from striking _Lee_ in the heart. "What are you doing Lee?!"

"I know what he did was unforgivable but," he looked over his shoulder, "I do not want him to die because of it."

Neji lowered his arm, staring at the ground. He suddenly found interest in the blood spatters that stained the dead grass. If this is what Lee wanted, no matter how much he disagreed with him, he'd do as he say. Lee only grinned, happy that he had won.

The grin didn't last long.

Lee was now staring at a large sandy-colored arm with purple streaks protruding from his front midsection, Gaara grinning madly behind him. Lee practically vomited blood, his face in pure shock.

Neji's face fell.

"LEE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this one. I know it's shorter than the last few chapters but hey, they can't all be super long.

R&R!!


	12. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"LEE!"

Neji reached his arm out, not knowing exactly why he did. The image before him was horrid. Blood spilled from the large wound in Lee's torso on both sides. His mouth wide open with blood pouring out like a river. Neji fell to his knees in pure shock. Bending over, he allowed himself to empty the contents of his stomach. It was gross. It was frightening. It was Lee.. dying.

"NO! LEE!" Naruto screamed, tears slowly beginning to slip down his cheeks.

Tsunade on the other hand, ran to Lee just as Gaara pulled Shukaku's arm out. It then turned back to its original form, human. Gaara's pupils seemed to dance with the succession of finally owning Lee. He opened his arms, waiting for the dying boy to fall into his grasp. Neji interfered.

"You.. You BASTARD!" Neji cursed, directing all of his chakra into the palm of his hand. He pounded Gaara on the left side of his chest, practically obliterating the chakra lines that were intertwined with his heart. He killed the Kazekage.

Neji caught Lee, but reluctantly handed him over to Tsunade. She lied him down and placed her hands above Lee's gaping wound. Green chakra emitted from the palms of both her hands. She bit her lip, releasing an incredible amount of chakra. Neji watched as Lee's round eyes closed, slipping into unconsciousness.

"DAMN IT!" Tsunade cursed. "Open your eyes!"

Lee didn't move, nor did he show any sign of opening his eyes. He just simply lied there as though he were.. dead. He didn't react to anything that was being done to him. Neji pinched Lee's arm; he didn't even cringe.

"Live damn it, LIVE!" Tsunade screamed, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Neji blinked back tears. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to defeat Gaara so that they could have their happily ever after. Well, Neji didn t like putting it that way; it sounded too cheesy. Naruto stood, dumbstruck until he heard a deep groan of discomfort. He looked at Gai, whose face was in a grimace. Naruto nearly grinned. Gai-sensei is still alive!

"Grandma, Gai needs help. I'm going to take him to the hospital." Naruto carefully picked up the larger man and took off as fast as he could toward Konoha's hospital, doing his best to ignore the throbbing pain in both his neck and arm.

Tsunade panted, smiling a little when the bleeding began to slow. "Okay Neji, he's not bleeding profusely anymore. Let's get him to the hospital."

Neji nodded, watching Tsunade pick up the dying boy. She nodded in return and they both took off toward the hospital.

Tsunade abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" Neji asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Bring Gaara with you."

Neji grew enraged. "What?! You have got to be joking! There is no way we are going to help him!"

"DO IT NOW! I will not risk Suna declaring war on Konoha," Tsunade explained.

"But-"

Tsuande faced him. "This is an order."

"Fine," Neji muttered. He angrily walked to the fallen Kazekage and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

A mug of hot tea hit the wooden floor, shattering into several pieces.

"Temari, are you okay?!" Kankuro asked, quickly standing.

Temari sat with a frightened expression, her mouth slightly open and eyes wide. "I- I have a bad feeling."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Bad feeling? What do you mean?"

She slowly turned her head to look at her younger brother. "Something's happened," she gulped, "to Gaara."

"WHAT?! How can you be sure?" Kankuro all but screamed in disbelief.

"I'm his older sister, I know in my heart that he's.. that he's hurt." Temari's bottom lip trembled.

"Temari, he's the Kazekage. I'm sure that he's just fine," Kankuro said as he kneeled to pick up the shattered porcelain.

Temari all but punched Kankuro square in the face. "He is NOT just fine! We have to leave! You and I both know what trouble he had caused in Konoha. I.. I just don t know what Konoha has done with him."

"What do we do?" Kankura asked, scooping the last of the pieces.

She half faced him. "We go to Konoha."

* * *

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade screamed, bursting through the hospital doors.

"Yes?!" Shizune answered, running from the ICU in the left hospital wing.

"Take Lee, I have to revive Gaara," Tsunade pushed the boy into Shizune's hands.

She grabbed Gaara and ran to the nearest empty room. Plopping the young Kazekage on the soft bed, she stripped him of his clothing. Performing precise hand signs, green chakra emanated from both hands and she placed them on his bare chest. She had to connect his severed chakra lines. It was surgery from the outside.

"Dammit, Neji!"

* * *

Shizune hastily took Lee to the operating room after quickly gathering a bunch of skilled surgeons. Once there, they hooked him up to a breathing machine since he was no longer capable of doing it himself.

"Come on! Put him under! We don t have much time!" Shizune yelled.

"Yes ma'am!"

Miraculously, Gaara had missed his spine by mere millimeters, but he had managed to break several ribs, rip off the lower portion of his right lung, and destroy nearly half his stomach. The acid spilled onto various organs needed for survival.

Shizune bit her lip. 'It's like operating on a dead person,' she thought.

One surgeon approached her. "Ma'am, there's really not much we can do. He's dying and there are too many things wrong internally. It's going to take too long and we won't be able to keep him alive much longer."

"I DON T CARE!" Tsuande screamed, banging the door open. "If you feel that way, then get the hell out. I am not going to let everyone's hope die."

"Lady Tsuande," Shizune smiled.

"How's Gai?" Tsuande asked, as she and a few other surgeons began closing what was left of his stomach while a nurse suctioned as much of the acid possible.

Shizune's eyes were downcast. "He's not doing too well. I was working on him when you called for me."

"Go. We can take care of Lee from here. Go tend to Gai and make sure he lives."

* * *

"Wait, what's that?" Temari stopped, walking over to note half buried in sand.

"What's what?" Kankuro asked curiously, walking up behind his older sister.

_Lord Kazekage of Sunagakure,_

_It has come to my attention that you had lingered around Konoha(gakure) after our meeting a week ago. I don't know why you had decided to stay, but when you did, Rock Lee had acted strangely.. more than usual. When you left, he became oddly depressed. He doesn't train and he stays home. I'm not even sure if he's eating right! I am almost positive that it has something to do with you and I'd really appreciate it if you would like to take the time and come back to Konoha to find out what is bothering him. Thank you.  
Sincerely,  
Hokage of Konohagakure (Tsunade)_

"What the-?" She kicked some dirt, revealing a very dead messenger. Looking at the forehead protector, she realized he was from Konoha. She reread the note.

"Kankuro," Temari turned, still looking at the note, "tell me this doesn't sound like a trap."

Kankuro snatched the note from her shaking hands. He eyed her before reading. "Well, this sounds like a trap, err, I mean it doesn't sound like a trap?"

Temari only glared. "I'm sure that this was to make it to Suna but Gaara was already heading toward Konoha. And so he, well, killed the messenger."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. He grimaced. "Now that s just sick. I thought Gaara was over his fetish of killing people unnecessarily."

"No, it's not that. He's just killing those who are in his way."

"Ugh, but look at the poor guy! I can't tell if that's his leg or his arm! And what the- is that his ear?!" Kankuro pointed to a tan, oval shaped thing resting on the sand by his feet.

Temari didn't even want to look. The poor guy was disfigured and she was disgusted enough. "Nevermind that, we need to get going."

Kankuro followed his sister, watching the ground. "Ah! Temari! A toe!"

* * *

"We're losing him!" One of the surgeons warned.

They successfully repaired his stomach and lung, now their attention was on his pancreas and kidneys and other organs. Most of the stomach acid had been removed through suction, but the damage that had been done was irreversible.

"Well, don't lose him! Do your job!" Tsunade snapped.

Gai wasn't making much progress either; Shizune struggled to mend and repair his broken bones and keep him breathing. His lungs were steadily being restored but the breathing machine was doing all the work. Once every few minutes he'd groan, showing that he was still alive.

"Where is he?!"

"He's in the ICU. Shizune is taking care of him," the woman at the front desk answered.

"I have to see him!"

"I'm sorry, no visitors until he's stable."

Neji, hearing the desperate demands, swiftly walked from the waiting room to the front desk where he found Tenten. She fell to the floor in a heap, holding back tears. He came up next to her, grabbing her forearm. Lifting her eyes, she jumped up and embraced him.

"I'm going to lose him!" Tenten sobbed violently into his chest.

Neji said nothing, not wanting to make her feel worse or give her false hope. He led her to the waiting room and sat her down in a comfortable chair. He kneeled in front of her, pulling her hands from her eyes. She stared at him, annoyed, until she saw his eyes. His eyes held pain and worry, though he'd never admit it aloud.

Tenten bit her lip, trying to control her cries and breathing, but it was hard. She didn t understand how Neji could keep his composure. Then again, he was Neji and Neji never showed emotion. Sighing, she curled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Neji sat across from her in a chair.

"S-so, have you heard anything?" Tenten asked, still trying to ease her breathing.

"Gaara is fine," he stated coldly.

Tenten gained interest, "Why, did something happen to him?"

"I severed the chakra lines around his heart."

"Ouch," she winced, knowing that must have hurt. She placed her hand over her heart and realized hers was hurting. She fell silent and a single tear slid down her red cheek. She knew she must look like a wreck, her hair frayed and her eyes red and puffy.

"How'd you know they were in the hospital?" Neji inquired.

She sighed deeply. "I heard some people yelling and Naruto dropped by, telling me that- that," her voice cracked and she held back a sob. "He told me that Gai was here and in critical condition."

"How are you guys holdin up?"

Tenten and Neji turned their attention to the entrance of the waiting room. There stood Naruto, leaning against the frame. He walked in and took a seat next to Tenten, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How are _you_?" Neji asked, eyeing his injuries.

"Oh, well, they fixed my arm. It's not bending the wrong way anymore," Naruto explained.

"I can see that."

Naruto continued. "It hurt soooo bad when they had to bend it back! And I had broken a vertebrae but that's also been taken care of. And my forehead's fine. It wasn't life-threatening."

"That's good to hear," Neji said, remembering that the other two have life-threatening injuries.

"I'm impressed Neji. You didn t freeze up or anything when the Shukaku was released. You instantly realized that it was dangerous and acted on that," Naruto said truthfully.

"Hn."

Tenten sat quietly, her head leaning on Naruto s shoulder. She had known her sensei for five years and they were dating for two of those years. She couldn't lose him, not now or Lee, her closest friend on the team. He always kept her happy and never gave her a dull moment. When first coming onto the team, she immediately knew it was going to be interesting but never predicted that their lives would become so intertwined.

She sighed. She had to be strong.

* * *

Temari furrowed her brow. "Well, that's strange."

"What is it now?" Kankuro asked. "Did Konoha disappear?" He looked up. "Nope, it s still there."

"Shut up, you idiot! Gaara's fine," Temari told him as she passed through the front gates.

Kankuro slapped his forehead. "You're joking. We came all this way for nothing? I told you he was fine!"

"He wasn't fine before. I know he was hurt badly, but I think he was healed." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

"I don't know how you can tell these things. Are you an alien?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Temari glared. "You are so annoying, you know that? Anyway, we need to get to the hospital and find out what the hell has been going on!" She instantly took off toward the opposite end of the village.

Kankuro stared, shaking his head before following her. "Women," he sighed.

* * *

Flat line.

A strong, steady ringing reverberated off the walls of the room.

"No no no no NO!" Shizune screamed, running to Gai's bedside. She placed her hands over his heart, trying to get it to beat again.

Flat line.

"Please, no!"

She checked the breathing machine. It was plugged in to the wall. She checked everything else hooked up to him, everything was okay. So, why did he decline?! Shizune pressed up and down on his chest with her hands, and at the same time releasing healing chakra into him.

Flat line.

"Come on, Gai-sensei! COME BACK!" Shizune screamed.

"What the hell's going on in here?!" Tsunade suddenly ran into the room. She didn't give Shizune the chance to answer. She had recognized the ringing. Immediately, Tsunade jumped onto him, straddling his waist as she landed. She all but pounded at his chest, releasing her powerful chakra and trying to get his heart and lungs to function.

"How long ago did we lose him?" She yelled, though not intending to.

Shizune caught her breath. She thought she was going to hyperventilate. "About three or four minutes ago."

"Dammit! If he doesn't come to in another four or five minutes, we're going to lose him for good!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shizune started choking. She thought that her heart was going to stop. Never had she been so scared in her entire life. Tsunade stayed in her position, dumbstruck. She had been also been scared, and she had never felt such relief in her entire life. The repeating beeps of the heart monitor was like music to their ears.

"So, how is Lee?" Shizune was almost afraid to ask.

"The other surgeons have closed him. We've done all we can do for him right now. We'll further examine him.. when he wakes up," Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade?" Shizune didn't like the way she said, 'When he wakes up.'

"Nevermind. Let's go talk to Neji and Naruto."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Are they okay?! What happened? They are alive, right?! Please tell me they're alive!" Tenten exclaimed the moment Tsunade and Shizune walked into the waiting room.

"Yes, they are both alive. Lee is currently residing in the ICU, as well as Gai. Lee has gotten out of surgery not fifteen minutes ago. We just had an episode with Gai. He was flat-lining, but we finally brought him back to us," Tsunade said solemnly.

Tenten's eyes began to tear up again. "They will both pull through, right? They'll be all right?"

Tsunade looked away and bit her lip. "Right now, to be honest, I don't know. The only thing we can do is wait until they're conscious."

That was obviously not what she wanted to hear. She was on the verge of crying again. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she bit at her lip. Neji's face was grim. How could he hope for their survival if the best doctors in Konoha didn't know whether or not they were going to make it? Naruto held Tenten and gave Tsunade a nod.

"We understand."

"But," she continued.

"No! No buts! Please," Tenten begged, her eyes tightly shut.

Tsunade gazed at the distressed girl sympathetically. "It is likely they won't wake up."

That was it. Tenten lost it. She lifted her head to the ceiling, pulling on her hair and screaming from the top of her air-filled lungs. Neji backed up, from both surprise and from the volume. The scream lasted for at least a minute. It was a piercing cry of intense sorrow and frustration. Naruto was used to such a loud volume, he had to listen to himself everyday after all. Anyway, he held Tenten close, squeezing her as she released.

She gasped for air when she finished and fell back into the chair. No one spoke. The four of them just stood, with the exception of Tenten, in awkward silence. No one even looked at each other. Tsunade walked away, Shizune followed her a few moments later.

* * *

"Is Tsunade here?" Temari asked the woman at the front desk.

The woman nodded, but had a pained expression. "Yes, she is. Oh! There she is now," she said, pointing behind the blonde sand ninja.

"I was just about to send for you two," Tsunade said. "Follow me."

She led Temari and Kankuro down a hall to a room housing none other than the Kazekage. He was lying there, obviously not sleeping, but still resting. He was very much alive.

Tsunade sighed, "Neji had temporarily killed Gaara, but I managed to bring him back. He attempted to possess Lee but since he wasn't able to with him alive, he decided he'd kill him. In the process Gai was crushed by Shukaku and Lee.. Lee is worse. Gai has a better chance of surviving than Lee, though both chances are slim. Naruto was also hurt, but nothing serious."

"Are you serious?!" Kankuro exclaimed. He looked at Gaara with disappointment, shaking his head.

Temari choked, "Oh my God.. What do we do now? The people of this village will be outraged."

Kankuro pulled a chair up to Gaara's bedside and sat in it. He sighed. "Gaara," he called, "I thought you wanted to change. I thought Naruto taught you the importance of people. I thought you didn t want to be feared anymore. I thought-"

Gaara grabbed Kankuro's wrist, so tightly that his hand was shaking. He turned and looked at his older brother. His eyes were unreadable, but his actions spoke for him. He released Kankuro and brought both hands to his hair and pulled. Everyone in the room could tell he was confused and in complete mental agony.

"Will there be war?" the suffering Kazekage asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "The villagers of the Leaf will certainly be infuriated with you, as well as those of the Sand. However, I don't intend to declare war."

Temari gasped, almost in relief. "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade." She bowed.

"You two may stay here with him while he recovers," Tsunade said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you," said Kankuro, not looking at her.

* * *

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hm?" Tsunade turned to look at one of the surgeons that had participated in Lee's operation. She let go of the doorknob to Gaara's room.

"Lee.. isnt well," he told her, "He's declining.. fast."

Tsunade turned away from him and sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said under her breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

'I guess I'm going to have to let the kids say their goodbyes,' she thought.

She turned to the surgeon. "No, I ll be right there. I have to take care of something first."

* * *

"What is it Tsunade?" Naruto asked, standing from his chair.

She had entered the waiting room and pulled a chair up so that she could face everyone. Everyone was tense. She had yet to speak a word. However, the grim look about her face gave everything away to Neji. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turned white, and his nails dug into the palms of his hand. He was silent.

"I strongly believe," Tsunade started.

Everyone else in the room stopped breathing.

"that Lee is not going to make it."

The quick, heavy breaths of Tenten were the only noise in the room. She clasped a hand over her mouth, struggling to keep from crying out. Neji closed his eyes. He knew, but it sounded worse aloud. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"NO! There has to be something you can do!" Naruto shouted at her.

Tsunade looked at him pitifully. "Even if I was able to save him, do you really think that would be in his best interest?"

The three of them looked at her a little strangely. What did she mean by that?

"I-I don't understand," Naruto sounded desperate.

"He would not be able to resume his life as a shinobi. I know you've heard that before but, this time it would be for good. Permanently. Living without the only purpose he had, would probably kill him. Slowly over the time it would eat at him until finally-"

"Enough."

Tsunade glanced over to see Neji turned away from her, his fists now shaking. He knew she was right. The support of everyone else would only make him feel worse, considering they'd still be able to be ninja. They wouldn't understand how it felt. "I'll take you to him, to Lee, so that you may say your goodbyes and make peace with him."

By this time Tenten was crying again. How do you say goodbye to someone you're not ready to let go of? Naruto sat dumbstruck. His face was blank, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. It couldn't be over just like that.. could it?

* * *

Gaara gazed at the broken, dying boy before him. Mixed feelings swirled about inside him. He was disappointed that he was unable to control himself, he was scared that people were going to hate him, but most importantly, he felt regret.

Lee lay like a statue underneath the milky white bed sheet. He was hooked up to everything you could imagine. A breathing machine, several IVs, life support, everything that would stretch his remaining life out as long as possible. Gaara put this Leaf village shinobi through hell, through emotional and physical pain. He put this boy through endless suffering.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He held his face in his hands and continued to apologize over and over.

"What are you doing in here?!" Neji screamed angrily, the veins around his eyes popping out visibly under the skin.

Gaara's hands fell to his sides. He didn't look up. "I was just leaving."

His feet slightly drug, the sound of his sandals scraping the tile was like nails to a chalkboard to Neji. Just as Gaara passed right next to him, he turned and grabbed Gaara by the neck, pushing him into the wall beside the door frame. He held him there, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Neji, don't," Naruto said quietly, gazing with glossy eyes at the figure in the bed. "There isn't much time left."

Neji growled, but released his grip on the Kazekage's neck. Gaara's feet touched the floor and walked him to the door. He took one last look at Lee before rejoining his siblings.

Tenten and Naruto stood at Lee's left side, Neji on his right. Tenten held both Naruto and Lee's hand. Tenten instantly felt the difference in body heat. Naruto's delivered an intensity of heat whereas Lee's gave off nothing but coldness.

"L-Lee, I-I a-am s-s-so sorr-y," she started, holding back choking sobs unsuccessfully, "I l-love y-you. Y-you w-were more t-than a t-teamm-ate. Y-you were m-my b-best f-friend." Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision. Her body racked with sobs. It looked as though she was convulsing. "I w-will never f-forget y-you." She couldn't speak anymore. She let go of their hands and cried into her own.

"Bushy Brow.. Lee. You reminded me of me. Always believing that anything could be achieved through hardwork. You never let anyone convince you otherwise or break you down. I admire your determination. And I promise, I promise," Naruto swallowed hard, "that I will continue and carry out your legacy."

Neji didn't say anything, or rather, he couldn't say anything. He had no idea what to say. Nothing adequate came to mind. It didn't help that the other two were already speaking in past tense. He lifted a hand and gently stroked Lee's cheek. His pride was getting in the way of expressing his true emotions. He didn't want to show vulnerability but, he had to show Lee that he was there and that he cared for him.

"Lee," he lifted the thick black locks off his forehead, resting his hand soothingly. "no matter what, I am here for you. Always. Anything you want, anything you need, I'll do whatever I can for you." Neji leaned over, placing his lips beside Lee's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Naruto politely turned his head as Neji placed one last kiss upon Lee's lips.

Neji then stood up straight. "We're ready," he spoke.

Tsunade walked in without a word and started disconnecting Lee from everything in which he was attached. She completed, taking the machines out with her. It was time to play the waiting game.

Naruto and Tenten sat in the only two chairs in the room. Neji climbed into the bed and lied facing Lee. All three of them hoped and wished for some kind of miracle.

'Don't leave us, Lee,' Neji thought.


End file.
